


Дорога на Стокгольм.

by Vodolej



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cannibalism, Coercion, M/M, Mpreg, Mutation, Post-Apocalypse, Rape, Road Trips, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур попал куда-то не туда. <br/>А там, куда он попал, бескрайние леса, дикие люди, варварские обычаи и людоед Имс, у которого два члена. <br/>Такие вот дела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорога на Стокгольм.

_Он не знает, что жизнь его прожита._

_Он не помнит ни зла, ни добра, ни черта._

_Он не видит, не слышит, не чувствует ног._

_Он идет._

_И ему все равно  (с) К. Завалин._

 

\- Ты возьмешься за дело?

\- Естественно, - ответил Артур с ноткой высокомерия, сел на кушетку и одернул брючины.

Кобб помолчал, покивал сам себе головой.

\- Очень хорошо, - сказал наконец. Выдернул из PASIV два шнура. - Посмотри, какой я лабиринт построил, - сказал с ноткой хвастовства. – Я взял за основу Токийское метро.

\- О, - улыбнулся Артур, - удачный выбор.

Кобб хмыкнул, воткнул Артуру иглу в вену, сел в соседнее кресло.

\- Ты оценишь архитектуру, - сказал радостно и нажал на кнопку.

 

Архитектуру Артур оценил, правда, он всю жизнь считал, что Токийское метро – оно другое. Без высоченных деревьев, без толстого ковра гниющих листьев и уж точно без такой поразительной, мертвой тишины. Артур ошарашено оглянулся.

\- Кобб? – спросил негромко.

Лес молчал, расстилался, куда хватало взгляда.

\- Кобб?

Позади что-то зашуршало, Артур обернулся и успел увидеть только немытую страшную рожу. По затылку врезали, да так крепко, что у Артура ноги подкосились, он упал на листву и, перед тем, как в глазах совсем потемнело, увидел перед собой босые ноги, черные от грязи.

В затылке гудела боль, ныла шея. Артур дернулся, открыл глаза и чуть не вскрикнул от удивления. Таких грязных людей он видел только в блокбастерах о доисторических временах. На полянке какие-то чумазые и лохматые мудилы о чем-то яростно ругались. Артур понял, что его крепко примотали к дереву, попробовал ослабить веревки, но вместо этого они еще крепче затянулись у горла. Артур захрипел. Мудилы заткнулись, посмотрели на него горящими глазами и снова принялись спорить.

Говорили они со странным, лающим акцентом, но Артур речь понимал и, чем больше он понимал, тем сильнее у него вставали волосы на затылке. Самый большой из чертей, с рыжим хвостом, пришитым к воротнику затертой куртки, предлагал Артура продать. Двое других взахлеб уговаривали его Артура съесть. Маленький молчал, сопел носом и жадно посматривал на обомлевшего Артура. Последний, пятый, выслушал всех и буркнул гнусавым, противным голосом, что он бы часть Артура съел, часть продал. Рыжий хвост согласился, поднялся, и вот тогда к Артуру вернулся голос.

\- Кобб! – заорал Артур, дергаясь и задыхаясь.

Какой-то частью ума понимал, что это никак не Коббовы проекции, и мир этот  -вряд ли дело рук Кобба. Но Рыжий Хвост глядел с нечеловеческим безразличием, склонил голову, присматриваясь к Артуру. Тот дернулся так, что веревка не выдержала, полетел носом вниз, и, еще не успев упасть, снова получил по затылку чем-то тяжелым.    

 

Артур пришел в себя оттого, что его куда-то волокли. Он ободрал колени и мигом опомнился, еле разлепил ресницы, испачканные грязью. Послушно зашагал, покачиваясь от боли в разбитой голове. Черти тащили его, сопели и дергали за веревку так, что Артур пару раз чуть не свалился. Лес совершенно неожиданно расступился, а в неглубокой низине оказалась полянка, где горел костер. Пятерка остановилась, остановился и Артур – и тут же понял, чего эти черти испугались, потому, что испугался сам.

На полянке стоял крепкий мужик, пил из битой глиняной кружки и спокойно, с ленцой смотрел на них всех. Почему-то, хоть и стоял голый по пояс, явно никого не боялся, и хорошо понимал, что боятся его. Поднял лицо к свету, и Артур даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности, увидев светлые желтые глаза. Они были не такие яркие, как цветные контактные линзы, но совершенно точно желтые, с узким, как иголочка, зрачком. Через голую грудь, поросшую густыми волосами, проходила кожаная перевязь, над плечами возвышались две большущие рукояти. 

\- И что это? – мужик посмотрел прямо на Артура, а тот отступил, натянул веревку.

\- Это наше, - вякнул Рыжий Хвост.

Мужик допил, кинул кружку на землю и медленно подошел к Артуру, заглянул в лицо. От него несло каким-то звериным, терпким запахом пота. Артур уставился в землю, на высокие, замызганные ботинки мужика. Ботинки не двигались, тяжело продавливали гнилую листву.

\- Сколько за него хотите? – спросил вдруг мужик.

Артур вскинул голову, посмотрел с удивлением в хищное лицо с короткой бороденкой. С близкого расстояния он видел, что мужик молод и очень-очень опасен. Тот вдруг вытащил из перевязи мачете, - пятерка так и присела, - а мужик расслабленно и небрежно почесал себе лезвием спину. Осклабился в неприятной усмешке.

\- Он не продается, - брякнул тот, пятый, - мы его съедим.  

\- Лопнете, - лениво ответил мужик, все осматривая Артура от макушки до ботинок. – Так сколько?

\- Можем сыграть, - предложил Рыжий хвост, чувствуя, как нарастает напряжение. – На все твое барахло.

Мужик сложил полные губы в улыбочке, глаза у него загорелись огнем, а Артур чуть не обоссался, предчувствуя, как мужик сейчас начнет рубить направо и налево. Но тот, видимо, был выдержаннее.

\- Не вопрос, - сказал и широко улыбнулся. Артур охнул.

У этого парня оказался шикарный набор клыков, удлиненных и острых, нечеловеческих.

\- Все мое барахло на этого и его шмотки, - согласился мужик, кивнул в сторону костра.

\- Нашими костями, Имс, - подал голос один из чертей.

\- На здоровье, - осклабился тот.

 

Артур не видел, как они играли, его скрутили и пихнули к дереву, привязали за горло так, что и не двинешься. Со своего места он видел только, что у этого парня, Имса, не то оббиты плечи, не то замазаны грязью, видел, как на широкую спину спускаются густые волосы, собранные в хвост и подвязанные шнурком. Куда интереснее были большущие мачете, которые висели на перевязи, но не на бедрах, а через спину. Мачете были тусклые, явно не для красоты, только отполированные ладонями рукоятки блестели.

\- Жулик! – заорал вдруг самый младший, вскочил на ноги.

Имс тут же выдернул ножи, положил их рядом с собою, больше и не потребовалось. Младший сел, сопя от злости.

\- А теперь дружно съебываем с моей полянки, - вполне дружелюбно сказал Имс, - бегом.

 

Присел над Артуром, а тот смотрел снизу вверх и молчал. Имс вдруг принялся его бесцеремонно ощупывать, Артур так и взвился, задергался.

\- Тощий, - сказал Имс, не обращая никакого внимания на сопротивление. – Кожа да кости. А пахнешь вкусно. Ладно, подумаю, что с тобой делать.

Выхватил мачете: Артур думал, что его развяжут, но вместо этого получил рукоятью в висок и отключился.

 ***

 Имс оказался такой же, как и пятерка, если даже не хуже. Тащил Артура за собою на веревке и молчал. У Артура голова уже со всех сторон болела, гудело в затылке, и нещадно хотелось пить.

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил вдруг Имс.

Артур смолчал, ненавидяще уставившись в клетчатую, затертую рубашку. Имс остановился, обернулся, несколько секунд молчал и пнул Артура по колену. Тот крикнул от боли и неожиданности, рухнул на траву, а Имс добавил сверху по бедру.

\- Как зовут? – спросил равнодушно. Занес ногу, но Артур, продышавшись, просипел:

\- Артур.

\- Вот как, - поднял брови тот. – Любопытно.

Ему действительно было любопытно, Артур видел это по желтым горящим глазам. Но Имс больше ничего не спросил, повернулся и пошел дальше, потащил Артура за собой на веревке.

 

Остановился на полянке, швырнул на землю и принялся разводить костер. Вынул из сумки кусок затасканного сырого мяса, бросил на колено. Артур брезгливо взял его, сгибая связанные локти, и понюхал. Мясо попахивало затхлостью и уже чуточку разложением. Артур отпихнул его подальше.

\- Где я? – спросил Артур, больше у себя, чем у деловито снующего Имса. – Это сон?

\- Сомневаюсь, - фыркнул тот.

\- Куда меня занесло? – пробормотал Артур. – Странный мир.

\- Странный? – Имс посмотрел на него, пожал плечами. – Мир как мир, обычный.

\- Обычный? – заорал Артур, его начало трясти от холода, голода и головной боли. – Да это бред, это не может быть реальным! Это второй…

Имс вдруг оказался рядом, Артур и сморгнуть не успел, а Имс врезал ему по носу так, что кровь закапала. Артур охнул, дернулся, чтобы дать сдачи, и чуть не свалился лицом вниз, зацепившись за веревку. Имс подхватил каплю крови, растер ее между пальцами и сказал с ухмылкой:

 - А мне кажется – реальность.

Мазнул окровавленными пальцами Артуру по лбу, по носу, провел по губам и до самого подбородка. Артур моргал, смотрел на него, впав в шок. Головная боль, правда, прошла, будто рукой сняли.   

\- Хорошая рубашка, - сказал Имс задумчиво, принялся расстегивать пуговицы прямо на Артуре. Артур забился, попытался врезать ему локтем. Имс коротко врезал ему в висок кулаком, прямо по синяку. Артур не вырубился, но выключился, обмяк, наблюдая за собой как будто сверху, как будто кино смотрел про кого-то другого.

Имс развязал его, покрутил, стаскивая приглянувшуюся рубашку, сложил ее, скатал в почти плоский валик и сунул в сумку. Вернулся к Артуру, а тот с интересом смотрел на себя, лежащего на спине, с широко открытыми глазами и разбитым лицом. Занятно же, целое кино. Кино про Артура.

Имс встряхнул его, посадил к дереву и крепко привязал. Убрал мясо обратно в сумку. Артур потихоньку приходил в себя, сознание возвращалось на место, заодно тащило с собою боль, как собачонку на цепочке. Теперь болела не только голова, но и нос, и шея, болела спина и почему-то плечо.

 

\- Кстати, будешь орать – волков привлечешь, - сообщил ему Имс.

\- Каких еще волков? – простонал Артур, подергал связанными руками.

Имс ткнул пальцем куда-то в сторону:

\- Вот этих.

Артур взглянул туда и только задушено просипел – из чащи вышли двое животных, большущих и косматых. Морды скрылись в грязной шерсти, оттуда горели только красные, злобные глаза. У зверей было по шесть лап, массивных и мохнатых.

\- Подергайся – сам убедишься, - лениво сказал Имс.

Артуру хватило ума не послушаться, он застыл, вцепившись в веревку, но звери подходили все ближе, вышли на полянку.

\- Наглые, блядь, - с возмущением сказал Имс, встал и выхватил мачете.

Второй волк, поменьше, тут же развернулся и ускакал в лес, прошел совсем рядом с Артуром, глухо ступая шестью ногами по листве. Крупный волк не двинулся с места, смотрел на Имса и вдруг раззявил пасть, полную зубов, поджал среднюю пару лап и прыгнул.

Имс оказался быстрее, вывернулся из-под удара, взмахнул мачете и волк вдруг захромал, пробежал пару метров и упал, рухнул с шумом в листья, забился в спазме и затих.

 ***

 - Развяжи меня, - попросил Артур.

Имс даже голову не повернул, оторвал от копченой тушки длинную ленту мяса, сунул в рот и довольно зачавкал.

\- Ублюдок, - процедил Артур, дрожа от злости. – Если снова нападут эти твари, оставишь им меня связанного?

Имс посмотрел на него равнодушно, в желтых глазах отражалось пламя костра.

\- Звери реагируют на движение, - сказал медленно, сунул в рот еще одну полоску мяса. У Артура забурчало в желудке. - Нападут на меня. 

\- А мне, значит, пожелают доброй ночи, когда тебя дожрут? – взвыл Артур, дернул руками, но веревки держали как следует. Он только оцарапал плечо о шершавую кору дерева.

Имс осклабился, показал удлиненные клыки.

\- Веди себя тихо, - сказал он поразительно злобным голосом, контрастирующим с ухмылочкой. – Понял?

Артур сглотнул. Имс снова отвернулся к костру, затолкал в рот тонкую косточку и перемолол ее крепкими зубами. Артур еще раз натянул веревку и понял, что она чуточку ослабла, совсем чуточку, но это уже был прогресс. Имс вдруг потянулся и Артур, решительно перепиливающий веревку о кору, замер, но Имс только стащил меховую безрукавку, снял затертую футболку. Видимо, у костра ему, ублюдку, стало жарко, пока Артур стучал зубами у дерева. Кажется, на плечах Имса было что-то набито, Артур не всматривался, дождался, пока Имс ляжет, и принялся методично пилить веревку. Петля ослабла, веревка поползла вниз. Имс не оборачивался, дремал, прикрыв лицо рукой. Артур медленно опустился на корточки, откладывая испорченную уже веревку, подался на цыпочках назад, развернулся и кинулся бежать в лес.  

 

Несся, как угорелый, ветки хлестали по лицу, одна оставила тонкую царапину на щеке, но Артур не останавливался, обернулся только раз, чтобы убедится, что Имс не гонится, и с размаха, со всей дури врезался в Имса. От силы удара Артура откинуло на землю, дыхание перебило напрочь. Он таращился в ужасе на Имса, а тот неприятно ухмылялся, склонив голову. Артур пополз прочь, попятился, но Имс не нападал, подсмеивался, показывая зубы. Он и правда был оббит, как какой-нибудь негр-рэппер, но грязные разводы на коже скрывали узоры татуировки, да и не на это Артур смотрел.

\- Набегался? – спросил Имс, сверкая глазами.

Артур охнул от стиснувшего ужаса, с низкого старта кинулся прочь, но Имс, видимо, не желал больше гоняться. Накинулся и вцепился зубами Артуру в загривок, врезал по почкам. Артур заорал, вывернулся из хватки, оставив у Имса в зубах кусок кожи, попытался пнуть в живот, но Имс тут же закрылся, вцепился Артуру в колено и дернул так, что тот с воплем рухнул на прелые листья. Имс навалился сверху, принялся душить, и давил, пока Артур не перестал барахтаться, не обмяк.

\- От меня не сбегают, - прорычал Имс, выпрямился и как следует врезал Артуру тяжелым ботинком по бедру. Артур заскулил сорванным горлом, съежился.

Имс смотрел на него, и страх Артура волновал ему ноздри: сладкий, манящий запах. Артур поднялся на четвереньки, попытался встать и рухнул на живот. Футболка задралась на пояснице, обнажив кусок смугловатой, гладкой кожи, но Имс уже знал, что делать. Пнул Артура в копчик, тот так и уткнулся носом в листья, бессильно зашипел. Имс опустился позади, крепко схватил Артура за бедра и подтащил к себе, задрал футболку до шеи. Артур, возившийся лениво и вяло, ожил, затрепыхался и начал кричать. Имс схватился за края его брюк, рывком сдернул их до колен, прижался к упругим, подтянутым ягодицам. Торопливо расстегнул штаны. Артур уже не просто кричал, ругался и выл от безысходности, понимал, конечно, что Имс хочет с ним сделать, безуспешно боролся и давился листьями. Сладкий запах страха усилился, превратился в настоящий ужас, Имс пил этот коктейль глотками, наслаждался от всей души. Наклонился, удерживая Артура, прижался лицом к затылку, буквально глотая чистый, свежий запах перепуганной добычи. Артур попытался извернуться, втянул шею в плечи, и за это Имс ухватил его зубами за шкирник, натянул кожу так, что Артур громко завопил, выгнулся и забился, как лосось в лапах медведя. Имс осклабился, вцепился в плечо, да так, что прокусил. Артур страшно заорал, попытался врезать локтем, но Имс, не обращая внимания, стискивал зубы и посасывал соленую вкусную кровь. Артур даже брыкаться перестал, затих и заскулил. Имс отцепился, облизнул зубы, чувствуя, что на клыки налипли ниточки мяса и кожи. Футболка Артура промокла, на рукаве расплылось алое пятно. Имс не удержался, принялся лизать по линии позвоночника, обсосал острые, вздыбленные лопатки, лизнул прогнутую поясницу.

\- Не надо, прошу тебя, - простонал Артур, ахнул.

Имс как раз притиснул его к себе, прижался пахом к мокрым от пота ягодицам.

\- О Боже, - только и проскулил Артур, принялся вырываться как бешеный, и Имс чуть было не выпустил его из захвата. Вцепился в волосы и стукнул головой об землю, Артур чуточку обмяк, но еще брыкался, Имс ударил еще раз, Артур упал на землю, неловко задвигал коленями, скользящими по листьям. Имс сплюнул в ладонь, мазнул между ягодиц Артура. Тот пытался зажаться, будто это могло его спасти. Имс зарычал от удовольствия, Артур прямо весь затрясся. Имс подхватил ладонью нижний член, обтер остатками слюны, приноровился к слабо дергающему Артуру и вставил до конца. Артур заорал так, что в ушах зазвенело. Нижний член был меньше, но Артур тут же порвался, начал извиваться, скулить, махать руками. Имс крепко взял его за шею, ткнул головой в листья, чтобы не рыпался. Теперь Артур еще и задыхался, сжимался так, что Имс зубами скрипел от удовольствия. По кровавой смазочке пошло легко и хорошо, хоть и туго, Имс подвигался под скулеж Артура, дернул тело на себя, перехватил Артура за нижнюю челюсть и повернул в профиль. Хотел видеть лицо. Артур уже не орал, хрипел и жмурился, на щеке у него налип желтый кусок листа, волосы облепили мокрый лоб. Имс трахал его, шумно дышал, утопая в запахе Артура, смотрел, как у того дрожат ресницы на закрытых глазах. Через несколько минут Артур перестал зажиматься, и Имс вышел из него, перевел дыхание. Не глупил, крепко держал Артура, хоть тот болтался, как куль с песком. Подхватил оба члена, приноравливаясь двумя.

\- Не надо, - сиплым шепотом попросил Артур, - не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо, не надо, не на-а-адо…          

\- Надо, - сказал Имс, перегнулся, вцепился Артуру зубами в другое плечо и медленно принялся вталкивать.

У Артура, видимо, открылось второе дыхание, он заорал, и верещал так громко, пока голос не сошел на ультразвук. Имс, облапив его за бедра, чувствовал, как Артур рыдает от боли. С Артура со всех сторон бежала кровь – по плечам, по ногам. Имс отлично ощущал, как рвет его пополам, медленно двигался под плач и скулеж, и это был такой кайф. Артур пах правильно: ужасом, болью и кровью, потом. А вот чистота из его запаха пропала насовсем.

Имс притиснул его к себе, насадил до конца, в густую кровь, в разорванные внутренности, туда, где было липко, влажно, очень горячо. Как давно, блядь, как же давно у него не было этого. Не вынимал, просто стискивал худые бедра, прокалывая кожу ногтями, даже порванный, Артур и так его чудесно сжимал. Имс запрокинул голову, зарычал от удовольствия, от облегчения, головки терлись друг о друга, о мокрые стенки, Имс задышал шумно, стиснул Артура напоследок и слил в него, покрикивая от наслаждения. Вытащил небрежно, подхватил край разорванной футболки и тщательно вытер пах от крови и спермы. Артур свалился на живот, только Имс его выпустил, скорчился, стискивая колени. От него жутко разило спермой. Имс застегнулся, страшно довольный собой, отпихнул дрожащего Артура и пошел к костру. Тот так и остался валяться на утоптанных, измочаленных листьях, весь в крови и слезах.

 

Вот сейчас, конкретно сейчас, Артур хотел умереть. Неважно, настоящий этот мир или нет, проснется он или умрет, но пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ведь так больно. Его страшно мутило и, кажется, он на несколько минут отключился, но потом пришел в себя. Листья пахли сладко и тошнотворно, кровь пахла так, как пахнет кровь – железом. Артур ужасно захотел домой, его прямо наизнанку выкручивало от желания оказаться дома, в своей квартире, в Нью-Йорке, в своей постели, или в ванной, господи, да хоть на коврике в коридоре, лишь бы не тут, не в лесу. Он пошевелил ногами, в животе прострелила такая, боль, что Артур задохнулся на секундочку, перестал двигаться, застыл, боясь новой болезненной вспышки. Мысли, скачущие белками, немного упорядочились, и Артур, как никогда явно, понял что его, мальчика из хорошей семьи, умницу, лучшего координатора, выебли, порвали в лоскуты. Грязно и безжалостно попользовали, вывернули всего наизнанку. Артур сжался в комок, плача уже не от боли, а от злости, от отчаяния. Впал в отупение, не чувствуя холода.

 

В себя его привел звук – неприятный и резкий. Артур вскинул голову, уставился в горящие глаза волка. Эти волки, шестиногие и косматые, мало чем напоминали диких собак. Было в них что-то скорее паучье. Артур даже не стал отползать – не смог, смотрел тупыми от мучения глазами сначала на одного зверя, но из чащи вышли еще трое. Имс говорил, что они реагируют на движение. Артур и не двигался, не смог бы двигаться, даже если бы захотел. Но волки чхать хотели на движение, они слышали запах крови, видели прекрасно, что он беспомощен и медленно подходили ближе. Как же они, блядь, походили на Имса.  

И вот теперь, перед лицом смерти, Артур захотел жить, хотя еще пару минут назад готов был сдохнуть. Твари подходили все ближе, ветки под их лапами хрустели, Артур заскулил, закрывая лицо. Прямо над ухом раздался резкий свист, Артур дернулся. На колени ему упала волчья голова, закапала черной, вязкой кровью. Артур тупо уставился на блестящий мачете, несколько секунд смотрел, как капает с лезвия. Обезглавленная волчья туша ужасно дергала лапами и горбила спину, хлеща кровью. Артур, глядя на нее, почувствовал, что сейчас просто поседеет на месте.

А Имс что-то жрал, чавкал и держал небрежно мачете в ладони, расслабленный и напряженный одновременно. Успел уже одеться. Артур тупо смотрел ему в спину, а вот волки видели его лицо и, видимо, то, что они там видели, им не понравилось. Они молча развернулись и скрылись в лесу. Имс обернулся, целую минуту разглядывал Артура и тот натянул грязную рваную футболку на колени. Имс усмехнулся, подошел, закинул Артура на плечо, несмотря на то, что тот закостенел от страха, и понес к костру.

***

По коже бегал теплый ветерок, щекотал ресницы, охлаждал горячие губы. Артур проснулся и поморгал. Над головой шумели старые, безумно старые просто секвойи и клены. Артур попытался сесть, но свалился на спину, от слабости закружилась голова, в животе тянуло. Артур сел медленно и осторожно, уставился дико на свои окровавленные штаны и тут же память и боль накатили одновременно. Артур задохнулся, застонал, скорчился и заметил краем глаза движение. Имс сидел у потухшего костра, деловито свежевал тушу волка. По локти измазался в крови. Посмотрел на Артура и вдруг встал.

Артур и не собирался ничего делать, тело само отреагировало, поползло прочь, отталкиваясь локтями. Имс вытер руки о засаленную рубашку, наклонился и деловито осмотрел Артура, поморщился.

\- Слабак, - вынес вердикт и ушел в лес.

Артур закрыл глаза, подставился под ветерок. Колени у него страшно дрожали, тряслось что-то внутри, что-то не развороченное вчера Имсом. Но Имс не возвращался и страх отступал. Артур начал дремать, не мог решить, чего ему хочется сильнее – жить, дышать, или сдохнуть. Услышал шаги совсем рядом и дернулся. Имс присел на корточки, держа в ладони гроздь ягод. Завернул их в тряпицу, помял и протянул Артуру.

\- Приложи, поможет.

Артур смотрел на него, не двигаясь. Имс раздраженно вскинул брови, дернул Артура за край штанов, преодолевая сопротивление. Сунул тряпицу Артуру между ног, да так, что тот взвыл. Вернулся к волку, вытащил из раззявленных внутренностей нож и отрезал пару кусков от филе. Протянул их Артуру.

\- Ешь.

Артур взглянул на кровавые ошметки, шумно втянул воздух, еле сдерживая тошноту, подкатившую к горлу. Эти куски пахли сейчас точь-в-точь, как он сам – сырым отбитым мясом.

\- Я лучше с голода сдохну, - сказал он вяло, отвел руку Имса, стараясь не блевануть. Имсу вряд ли это понравится.

\- Отличное мясо, - хмыкнул Имс, смачно откусил, измазав губы кровью, потянул ниточки мышц, энергично их пережевывая.

Артур позеленел, глаза растеклись испуганными лужицами на пол-лица. Имс ухмыльнулся, нацепил куски на остро заточенные ветки и сунул в еще горячую золу. Кровь зашипела, зола вспыхнула красным.

\- Если ты и сейчас не сожрешь, - сообщил Имс, вынимая немного прожарившееся филе, - я это в тебя силком затолкаю, в горло. Доступно? 

Артур кивнул, неуверенно откусил полусырое мясо и зажевал, давясь кровью, резиновым привкусом и жесткими волокнами.

 

Может от сырой еды, может от того, что трусы можно было выжимать от крови, но Артура начала бить лихорадка, бросало то в жар, то в холод. Губы совсем запеклись, сухой язык прилип к небу.

\- Дай попить, - попросил в итоге Артур.

Имс еще и костер развел, коптил мясо, от дыма драло горло, слезились глаза.

\- Сам, - коротко ответил Имс, не отвлекаясь.

Артур сел, стиснул зубы и попробовал сесть на корточки, свалился на землю, больно приложившись локтем. Попытался еще раз, даже смог встать на четвереньки, но дальше дело не пошло: колени сводило судорогой, низ живота простреливало болью, и Артур падал обратно.

\- Да что ты за слабак такой? - процедил Имс, наблюдающий за попытками. Встал и набрал Артуру воды в котелок, сунул в руки. Артур даже не стал пререкаться, проглотил все в один присест, затрясся от озноба. Имс посмотрел на это дело и налил ему еще. После этого Артур затих, свернулся клубком.

\- Я не слабак, - тихо сказал Артур, больше для себя, чем для Имса. - Я цивилизованный человек.

\- Чего? – переспросил Имс и засмеялся неприятный, каркающим смехом. – Цивилизованный? Ну-ну.

\- Ты и слова такого не знаешь, - процедил Артур.

Имс ничего не ответил, облизывал окровавленные пальцы.

 

Артур целые сутки отлеживался, горел от жара, но Имс теперь постоянно приносил ему воду, пихал между ног давленые ягоды, исправно меняя черные от крови тряпицы. А на следующий день, когда небо стало красным, а облака нависли совсем низко, Имс присел рядом и тряхнул Артура за плечо.

\- Нужно идти.

\- Я не могу, - прохрипел Артур.

\- Надо, - пожал плечами Имс. – Или ты идешь, или сдыхаешь тут, других вариантов нет.

Артур смотрел на него: на его жесткое, грязное лицо, на неровно опаленную рыжую бороденку, и отчетливо понимал, что ждать Имс не станет. С трудом встал на колени, оперся на плечо Имса и кое-как встал на ноги. Колени сразу подкосились, бедра вывернуло в судороге, но Артур крепко держался за Имса, а тот молча терпел, пока Артур не перестал раскачиваться. 

\- Мне нужна речка, - простонал Артур, он не столько шел, сколько брел, шатаясь и хватаясь за все, за что только можно.

\- Нахрена тебе речка? – обернулся Имс.

\- Мне нужно вымыться, - проскулил Артур. Запнулся за корень и плюхнулся на колени.

Они и милю-то толком не прошли. Артур чувствовал себя просто омерзительно, лихорадка никуда не делась, но он ощущал себя грязным от макушки до пяток. Кровь засохла, натирала кожу, между ног вообще горело равномерной, тягучей болью, но он еще и пах Имсом. Невыносимо и омерзительно пах другим человеком сверху донизу.

\- Речка, - подумал Имс вслух, осмотрел Артура и кивнул. – Ладно.

 

Когда появилась цель – идти стало легче, Артур бодрее переставлял ноги, хотя каждый шаг давался ему, как той русалочке, отнюдь не шоколадными конфетами. Есть ли в этом мире вообще шоколад?

Имс вдруг остановился, замер и быстро схватил Артура за руку, потащил за собой, не обращая внимания на то, что тот едва переставляет ноги, затолкал бесцеремонно в какую-то яму и сам свалился сверху. У Артура чуть искры с глаз не посыпались, он завозился, но Имс треснул его по шее, а через секунду Артур и сам услышал шум.

Мимо них, буквально в десяти метрах, проходила процессия. Артур попытался высунуться и посмотреть, что это, но Имс так придавил его, что дышать стало нечем. Впрочем, Артур услышал звук, который уже знал – звон цепей. Ему стало так страшно, что он невольно ткнулся Имсу лицом в грудь, а тот чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

\- Только рыпнись, - прошипел Имс, - я тебя мигом удавлю.

Люди шли мимо, чем-то тарахтели, чем-то звенели, чем-то шуршали, кто-то монотонно скулил, кто-то подвывал на ходу. Имс окаменел, напрягся, но все-таки процессия прошла мимо, и звон затих вдали. Имс сел, посмотрел презрительно вслед.

\- Что это? – спросил Артур, с трудом выбираясь из ямы. – Ловят все, что двигается?

\- Именно, - буркнул Имс, потащил Артура за локоть в другую сторону.

\- Прямо как ты, - ядовито сказал Артур, вырвал руку из хватки, побрел за Имсом. – А что они потом с ними делают?

\- Кому как повезет, - фыркнул Имс. – А повезет тем, кого сразу сожрут.

\- Ты их боишься! – обвинительно сказал Артур. Оказалось, что когда идешь и разговариваешь, отвлекаешься от необходимости переставлять ноги.

\- Да, неохота быть сожранным каким-то мудаком, - буркнул Имс и остановился. – Спускайся вниз.

 

На берегу все еще торчали, как зубы во рту старухи, обгорелые и покосившиеся развалины. Артуру хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что когда-то тут был многомиллионный мегаполис. Сейчас-то, конечно, лес дожевывал остатки города, но бывшие небоскребы уцелели, хоть и покрылись густой растительностью, уцелела часть моста, перекинутая через реку. А вот вытянутый остров посередине реки зарос лесом так густо, что и непонятно было, жил там кто-то или нет.

\- Что это? – Артур медленно спускался за Имсом, шагал по мху и отчетливо понимал, что там внизу, на глубине, должно быть, еще сохранился асфальт.

\- Я называю «Луд», - отозвался Имс. – А ты можешь называть, как захочешь.

\- Луд, - повторил Артур. – Это будущее. Блядь, это точно будущее. Ну, точно, меня забросило после ядерной войны. Я так и знал, это китайцы. Это, блядь, гребаные китайцы. Напали на Корею, гондоны, устроили войну, а меня закинуло в этот чертов мир. Куда-нибудь между Польшей и Индией. Так и знал, я так и знал, блядь…

\- Что ты там бормочешь? – поднял бровь Имс.

\- Ничего, - отозвался Артур, рухнул на колени на полосе дикого пляжа.

\- Вот тебе река, - кивнул Имс. – Вздумаешь топиться – я тебя откачаю и отрежу руку. Решишь уплыть – имей в виду, тут крокодилов полно. Днем на берег они не вылезут, они света боятся…

\- Крокодилы? – удивился Артур. – Не боятся.

\- Да неужели? – усмехнулся Имс.

Артур не стал спорить, с трудом стащил прилипшую к телу одежду, доковылял до берега и рухнул по шею в быстрое, холодное течение. Чуть не завопил от восторга.  

 

Имс посматривал на него на всякий случай, но Артур не спешил ни топиться, ни уплывать. Плескался самозабвенно, булькал, поднимал пену. Из воды выглядывала то острая лопатка, то пятка, то блестящее, отмытое бедро, то угловатое худое плечо. Радость Артура была так заразительна, что Имс не выдержал, принялся раздеваться. Артур уже начал дрожать от холода, но не мог себя заставить выйти на берег. Почувствовал чужое присутствие, оглянулся и чуть правда не утопился, ноги стали ватные, и одновременно тяжелые, как камень. Голый Имс заходил в воду. Вокруг его колен пенилась вода, закручивалась водоворотом, на широкой груди курчавилась густая рыжеватая шерсть. Но Артур смотрел на два члена, висящие один над одним. Верхний был потолще, солидно болтался, а нижний, потоньше, почти спрятался у Имса между ног. Артуру даже плохо стало от этой явной уродливой мутации. И, отчасти, от того, что они… эти вот штуки, были в нем, два сразу. Боже, какое же Имс чудовище, мерзкое и страшное.

Имс не обращал внимания на Артура, мылся, стирая многодневную грязь. Стянул шнурок с волос, принялся натирать их песком, пока те не начали скрипеть. Выгоревшие короткие пряди перепутались, топорщились. Имс собрал хвост в пучок, перевязал его, отмыл плечи и грудь, и шагнул к Артуру. Тот больше не плескался, сидел по шею в воде и смотрел затравленно. Имс подплыл к нему, схватил за задницу, и подтащил к себе. Артур даже побелел от боли, да и Имс, сунувший пальцы, понял, что пока не нужно.

\- Пока нельзя, - проворчал он разочарованно, Артур едва дышал от страха. – Но когда можно будет – я узнаю, - пообещал Имс.

Оттолкнул Артура, выбрался на берег и принялся стирать одежду, присев на корточки. Артур смотрел на него дикими глазами.

\- Пользуйся моментом, - сверкнул зубами Имс, перехватив взгляд. – Когда начнет темнеть, мы уйдем отсюда.

Артур выбрался на берег, сгреб свою одежду и сел стирать, нахохлился как павлин. Имс кинул ему припасенную веточку с ягодами.

\- Лечи задницу, - сказал насмешливо. – Иначе выебу такую, как есть.

Артур подпрыгнул от ужаса, свалился на песок и потянулся за чистым лоскутом. Имс захохотал, принялся полоскать рубашку.

 ***

 Заночевали на высоком берегу, практически на краю обрыва. Имс развел костер из сухого смолистого вещества, которое легко горело и дымило густым черным, вонючим дымом. Артур опознал шины – ужасно старые, слежавшиеся, слипшиеся в непонятную массу. Имс отрезал куски и бросал в огонь. Хорошо, что ветер дул в сторону реки, уносил вонь, а вот тепло… тепло оставалось. Копченого волка Артур ел с удовольствием, облизывал жирные пальцы, пока Имс не сжалился и не дал второй кусок. После мытья Артур вообще как-то посвежел, вроде и рана между ног стянулась.

\- Смотри, - тихо сказал Имс, показал в сторону.

За леском, на соседнем холме стояло что-то громадное, обросшее, затянутое лианами и плющом. Артур присмотрелся и вздрогнул – увидел почти истершийся, почти заросший силуэт – человека с разведенными руками.

\- Когда-то в правой руке был меч, - сказал ему Имс, - упал совсем недавно, наверное, утащили. А может, там и валяется.

\- Кто это? – спросил Артур.

\- А хрен его, - равнодушно ответил Имс. - Вроде баба, я не уверен.           

 

Артур почти уснул, когда Имс толкнул его во второй раз.

\- Не верил в крокодилов, - спросил шепотом. - Вон, полюбуйся.

Артур взглянул на берег и обмер. То, что там копошилось, на крокодилов не походило совсем, но было страшнее, чем он мог себе представить.

\- Ка-ка-ка-кие это к-крокодилы? – пробормотал он и невольно пополз назад, пока не уткнулся плечом в Имса.

По берегу ползали мурены, самые обычные мурены, склизкие и зубастые. То есть, если бы существовали мурены размером с крупную собаку, и если бы обладали набором крепких, бугристых лап.

\- Не ссы, - буркнул Имс, вглядываясь в побледневшее лицо Артура. – Они слепые. Они на тепло реагируют, а мы далеко, да и на обрыв они не залезут, лапки короткие.

Имс усмехнулся и добавил:

\- Но, сука, вкусные…

\- Ты и это жрал? – шепотом завопил Артур.

\- Я все жрал, - оскалился Имс и кровожадно, интимно прошептал Артуру прямо на ухо, - даже тебя попробовал. 

Теперь Артур пополз в другую сторону. Не мог определиться – где хуже. Но Имс не стал его трахать, да и жрать не стал тоже, притянул к себе за плечи, затащил под дырявое покрывало и буркнул:

 - Спи. Во сне раны быстрее затягиваются.

И заухмылялся мерзко.

 

Утром Артур чуть ли не ногтями цеплялся за песок, так ему не хотелось уходить от воды. Но Имс набрал запас во флягу, внимательно посмотрел на мутное, серое небо.

\- Тебя снова привязать? – спросил неласково, и Артур, до последнего стоявший на линии прибоя, неохотно пошел за ним следом.

Теперь шагалось легко, правда, влажная одежда кое-где натирала, но это была мелочь. Одежда быстро высохла на ветру, Имс пружинисто шагал и молчал, посматривал по сторонам. Артур попытался прикинуть, какие у него шансы выхватить из Имсовой перевязи мачете и не получить по зубам, и пришел к выводу, что шансы невелики.   

 

Они не успели отойти от реки далеко, но большущая статуя скрылась из вида, скрылись и холмы. Первым странный звук услышал Артур. Остановился и задрал голову. Имс притормозил, не слыша шагов, обернулся.

\- Звенит? – неуверенно сказал Артур.

Имс недовольно открыл рот, но тут же сам услышал шуршащий странный звук, дребезг и звон. Сунул два пальца в рот и громко, переливчато свистнул. Звон стал ближе и из-за пригорка выехал мужчина на велосипеде. Артур даже за голову схватился, решив, что у него совсем крыша поехала, но иллюзия никуда не пропала, а лихо подкатила к ним.

\- Привет, - сказал Имс, протянул ладонь.

Велосипед был безбожно старый, облупившийся. Только под цепью сохранились кусочки красной краски. Колеса были погнуты, кое-каких спиц не хватало. Зато к велосипеду была привинчена тележка с таким барахлом, от вида которого Артур рот открыл.

\- Приветствую, - сказал мужичок.

Артур взглянул на него и понял, что это, скорее, старичок со сморщенным как яблоко личиком, но крепкий и сухощавый. Престарелый велосипедист также внимательно осмотрел Артура, прищелкнул языком.

\- Славный кусочек, - сказал дедок, покивал головой. – Менять будешь, или для себя?

Артуру стало тоже очень интересно, что же ответит Имс. А Имс уже ковырялся в тележке, поднял голову и сказал рассеянно.

\- Для себя.

Первый раз в жизни, вот первый-препервый, Артур обрадовался словам Имса.

\- Понимаю, - согласился велосипедист. – Будешь брать что-то?

Имс вытащил из тележки большое плотное покрывало, сшитое из лоскутков. Встряхнул.

\- Вот это, пожалуй.

Вынул из сумки несколько длинных кусков солонины. Артур наклонился над тележкой, вздрогнул, увидел мобильный телефон без экрана. Рядышком с телефоном лежал посеребренный канделябр, а в уголке тележки… Артур вытащил канареечно-желтую резиновую уточку, с облупленной краской на глазках и клювике.

\- Хочешь? – с насмешкой спросил Имс, и Артур уронил уточку обратно.

\- Купи цацку для цацки, - предложил дедуля, еще раз осмотрел Артура цепко. - Порадуй.

\- Обойдусь, - процедил Артур.

Имс осклабился.

\- Как тут, спокойно? – спросил у велосипедиста. - Город не сожгли?

\- Людоедов не видать, - пожал плечами тот. – Банды ушли на юг. Так что да, если вести себя тихо, то - спокойно.

Артур покосился на дребезжащий звоночек.

\- Тихо? – брякнул, не подумав. – Ха!

\- Ты дикий что ли? – удивился дедуля. – У меня дипломатическая неприкосновенность. Почтальоны всем нужны.

\- Отъебись от него, - фыркнул Имс, - он цивилизованный.

Артур даже красными пятнами пошел под смех Имса, велосипедист тоже захихикал.

\- Поеду я, - сказал решительно дедуля. – Уточку не берем?

\- Не берем? – переспросил ехидно Имс.

\- Нет, - рявкнул Артур.

\- Ну, как знаете, - велосипедист засмеялся. – Мое дело предложить.

 

Ближе к вечеру Имс сошел с относительно протоптанной дороги, свернул в лес, чуть ли не обнюхивая каждое дерево. Остановился на малюсенькой полянке, снял сумку с плеча. Артур, который находился за день, плюхнулся рядом.

\- Откуда он слова такие знает? – не выдержал наконец. – Неприкосновенность, дипломатия, а?

\- Он много читает, - рассеянно ответил Имс, раскладывая вещи на ночевку.

\- А куда мы идем?

\- В город.

\- Тут города есть? – удивился Артур. – В этой жопе мира, где даже рыбы с ногами, города есть?

\- Тут все есть, - буркнул Имс, - надо только поискать хорошенько. 

 

С костром стало теплее и уютнее. Правда, когда совсем стемнело, на красном низком небе появились сполохи.

\- Что это? – спросил Артур.

Имс поджаривал два куска мяса, небрежно взглянул вверх.

\- Молнии, - он подумал и добавил, - но можешь считать, что это злятся боги. Многие верят.

\- А ты?

\- А мне похуй. - Имс сунул Артуру в руки теплое мясо. – Ешь.

 

Разложил на земле новенькое одеяло. 

\- Ложись.

Артур перестал выковыривать из зубов остатки еды, замер. Посмотрел в темный, страшный лес, где за каждым деревом сидели если не людоеды, то волки или ебучие мурены. Имс ухмылялся и ждал, похлопывал по покрывалу.

\- Имс, не надо, - взмолился, презирая сам себя за дрожащий голос. – Не сегодня, не сейчас, пожалуйста.

\- Какая разница, - пожал плечами Имс. – Не сегодня, так завтра. Но у тебя есть выбор: расслабиться или не расслабляться. Я получу удовольствие в любом случае.

У Артура задрожали губы.

\- А вот от тебя зависит, - мягко сказал Имс, стягивая рубашку, - будешь ты завтра идти, или ползти.

Он хмыкнул и добавил.

\- Или вообще ползти не сможешь.

Артур побледнел, осторожно лег на спину, свел колени. Но Имс и внимания не обратил, потащил с него штаны, сдернул футболку, оставив Артура трястись от холода и страха совершенно голого.

\- Имс, а можно… можно только одним? – попросил Артур, сжимая колени. У него прямо все внутри заболело, хотя Имс еще ничего не сделал.

\- Схуяли? – поинтересовался тот, расстегивая штаны.

\- Ну, пожалуйста, - взмолился Артур.

\- Нет, - буркнул Имс, - и заткнись.

Рывком раздвинул Артуру ноги и умостился сверху, поерзал, скользя членами по Артуру. Сплюнул себе в ладонь и просунул руку вниз. Артур охнул, когда Имс осторожно втолкнул в него нижний, вцепился Имсу в плечи. Впрочем, Имс быстро вытащил, втолкнул верхний – и вот тогда Артур начал поскуливать. Боль была адская, хуже, чем в первый раз, по свежему-то.

\- У тебя снова кровь, - сказал Имс, шумно втянул носом. – Но уже меньше, приспосабливаешься.

Он ухмыльнулся, а у Артура не было даже сил врезать ему по физиономии. Пальцы будто вросли в плечи Имса, не было сил оторвать их. Имс втолкнул сразу два, медленно задвигал – Артур заорал. Посмотрел на Имса и заткнулся, будто крик в горло забили. Татухи так и плыли  у Артура перед глазами, все это было страшно, потому что он видел теперь Имса, и хуже всего – его взгляд и оскаленные, острые зубы. Имс смотрел как на добычу, и ничего, ну ровным счетом ничего человеческого в этом взгляде не было – только примитивные инстинкты и желание подчинить, получить самому удовольствие, полнейшее равнодушие к тому, что Артуру страшно и больно, ужасно стыдно. Артур вдруг понял, что всхлипывает, и вовсе не от боли – от страха. Имс зажмурился, рявкнул сквозь зубы и кончил, припечатав Артура бедрами к земле. Сполз в сторону.  

 

Артур смотрел в небо, молчал и дрожал. Между ног остывало, боль стала тянуть, не резать, и то славно. Сполохи уходили все дальше, к горизонту. Артур никогда бы не подумал, что увидит в своей жизни такое вот небо – замазанное тучами, густым непроглядным одеялом. Никакой синевы, никаких рассветов и закатов – сплошная каша из пепла.

Артур покосился в сторону – Имс уже спал, держал ладонь на рукояти мачете. Хоть не привязывал Артура, как раньше. Да и зачем – Артур был слаб, как котенок. Цивилизованный, блядь, оттраханный, изнасилованный котенок. К чему его дипломы? К чему ему таблица умножения? К чему знать траекторию выстрелов? Все огнестрельное оружие здесь давно сгнило и проржавело. Нужно было учиться жрать сырое мясо, нужно было учиться резать ножом, как этот спящий ублюдок, например. Тогда Артур не был бы таким… попользованным. Не лежал бы на одеяле лапами вверх с развороченной дыркой.

Артур совсем окоченел, костер потихоньку гас, сладострастно облизывал ветки, давая больше света, чем тепла, да и света-то не сильно много. Артур подполз к Имсу, сам себя ненавидя. Ему было холодно. Просто холодно. Здесь нет ничего такого. Ему холодно – и все. Артур прижался боком к Имсу, накрылся кончиком одеяла и удивительно быстро уснул, провалившись в глубокую дрему.

Имс открыл глаза, повернулся на другой бок, внимательно рассматривая спящего Артура: красивое лицо, несмотря на обметанные губы и отрастающую клочками бороду, несмотря на торчащие скулы и страдальческие брови. Красивый и чудной парень. Имс довольно ухмыльнулся, переложил мачете удобнее и закрыл глаза.

 ***

 Такого пиздеца Артур сроду не видел. Собственно, такого пиздеца, как этот мир, он вообще никогда не видел, и предпочел бы не видеть. Город был похуже Марракеша, похуже делийских закоулков. Вонь стояла неимоверная, грязи - по уши. Но хуже всего были люди, вернее то, во что они превратились. Ни один фильм не мог передать уродства, которое сновало по узким улицам, забитым хламом и ржавеющим железом. Артур видел трехглазых людей, видел людей, у которых вообще не было глаз. Видел проституток, похожих на ком слипшейся плоти, видел мужчин, у которых было по три ноги, и еще больше рук. Милостыню просила женщина с крыльями. Артур, невольно вцепившийся Имсу в локоть, остановился перед ней, уставился на маленькие, кожистые крылья, понимая, что они настоящие, такие жалкие и уродливые, но настоящие. Кто-то дернул его, толкнул плечом, и Артур тут же спохватился, догнал Имса и схватил его за локоть опять. Не видел, как тот ухмыльнулся, сделав себе еще одну зарубочку на память.

 

Имс свернул в переулок, толкнул дверь – и они оказались в кабаке. Артур даже глазами захлопал. Кабак был большой, но полутемный. В одном углу кто-то дрался на кулаках, мимо проносили уже кого-то убитого. На стульях сидели размалеванные шлюхи, в темном углу какой-то тип с обожженной лысой головой тренькал на балалайке. Артур вертел головой, пока не залип взглядом на бармене. У того была синяя кожа, но и это не смутило Артура – смутили три проворные ловкие руки. Третья росла из-под подмышки правой. Имс подтолкнул Артура к стойке.

\- Сиди тут, - приказал серьезно. – Мне надо обменять вещи.

Артур вцепился ему в ладонь, его даже замутило от мысли, что он окажется в этом гадюшнике сам. Не дурак ведь, чувствовал чужие заинтересованные взгляды.

\- Да я здесь буду, - неожиданно мягко сказал Имс. – Сиди тут, понял?

Артур кивнул и выпустил его. Посмотрел с интересом на бармена, а тот плеснул мутную жидкость в граненый стакан, протянул Артуру.

Таких стаканов Артур еще не видел, с интересом покрутил и глотнул жидкость, дико шибающую спиртом. Чуть не взвыл от неожиданности, жидкостью, кажется, выжгло все внутренности, зато в животе потеплело.

На плечо легла ладонь, Артур сразу понял, что это не Имс. Не мог Имс вернуться так быстро, да и не его это была хватка. Над Артуром навис крепкий парнишка, может быть, чуточку старше Имса.

\- Привет, - сказал и зубасто усмехнулся, зубов у него было больше, чем полагается, раза в три, ряды уходили куда-то внутрь рта. - Скучаешь, крошка?

\- Нет, не скучаю, - холодно ответил Артур. Его раздражала толстая цепочка, висящая у парняги от уха до носа. Цепь раскачивалась и отвлекала внимание. Почти так правое ухо, утыканное пирсингом так, что виднелся лишь кусочек кожи.

\- А я вижу, что скучаешь, - заявил зубастый, схватил Артура за руку и дернул к себе.

Чертовски Артур устал от того, что его дергают. На автомате грохнул стаканом о стойку и вогнал сколотое донышко парню в шею. Тот оскалился.

\- У меня артерия в позвоночнике, - сообщил нахально, - обломись.

Схватил обалдевшего Артура за плечо и уже совсем нагло притянул к себе. Артур сморгнуть не успел, его отшвырнуло в сторону, за стулья, почти к шлюхам на колени. Напротив парняги стоял Имс, темный от ярости.

 

Артур тоже учился драться в армии. Учился разоружать противника. Но это… это была какая-то животная схватка насмерть. И Артур, хоть он был совсем балда в этом мире, тоже сразу понял, что бой закончится только тогда, когда-то кто сдохнет. Ни один, ни другой не вытащили оружие, и Артур сообразил, что, видимо, оно тут запрещено. Кровь и клочья летели во все стороны. У Имса потемнело прокушенное плечо, зато он сам исхитрился подцепить цепочку и выдернуть ее вместе с частью носа и куском уха. Акула завыл, кинулся на Имса, щелкая зубами и это было совсем не смешно. Кулаки летали туда-сюда, отлетел задетый стол. Имс вдруг ловко вывернулся, вцепился Акуле в плечи и сильно врезал лбом в лицо, да так, что сломанный нос вдавился куда-то в череп. Артур чуть не сблеванул. Имс уже догрызал неудачливого противника, рвал шею зубами, подцепил пальцами что-то и резко потянул. Артур закрыл глаза, слышал хруст выдираемого позвоночника, но видеть этого не хотел. На секунду стало тихо, а потом под ноги Артуру что-то плюхнулось – он открыл глаза, уставился на съеженный, покрытый мясом позвоночник, разбрызгивающий кровь и костный мозг. Имс смотрел напряженно, Артур сглотнул, перешагнул это подношение, подошел к Имсу на подкашивающихся ногах. Под изуродованным телом растекалась лужа крови, Имс утер запачканное лицо грязной ладонью, толкнул Артура на стул и взглянул на бармена.

\- Плесни двойную.

Труп быстро утащили, зачем-то забрали и позвонки.

Имс подвинул стаканчик Артуру:

 - Глотни, а то ты слишком напряженный.

Артур посмотрел на него, с тоской заметил в глазах Имса адреналин и эйфорию, ничего хорошего не предвещающие.    

 

Гостиница находилась прямо над баром. Наверное, когда-то это был высотный дом, но сейчас уцелело только три этажа. Зато потолки были такие высокие, что Артур мог бы залезть Имсу на плечи и то – не достать. Не то, чтобы он этого хотел, конечно.

В обшарпанной комнате стояла, наверное, самая целая кровать в этом несчастном, загибающемся мире. Металлическая, широкая, застланная застиранным розовым покрывалом, наверняка безбожно продавленная. Артур обрадовался и такой возможности поспать на нормальной постели. Если, конечно, Имс не заездит его до полусмерти, а Имс, кажется, собирался

Имс как раз стащил безрукавку, бросил ее на кровать, стащил рубашку и наклонился над тазом, принялся смывать кровь. Артур внимательно посмотрел на него, и в мутном свете увидел вдруг явно и четко страшные шрамы на спине Имса. Он видел их и раньше мельком, но не всматривался, а тут присмотрелся и похолодел – кажется, из Имса когда-то кусками рвали мясо. Артур невольно подошел ближе – и как раз в этот момент тот обернулся, потер мокрой ладонью укушенное плечо. Артур посмотрел на укус, на разодранную кожу.

\- Херня, - хрипло сказал Имс, схватил Артура за шею и потащил на кровать.

Артур уже даже не сопротивлялся, хотя ему стало тошно и тоскливо. Не нравилась ему быть самкой, какой-то безмозглой наградой победителю, которую ебут, когда настроение подкатило. Имс вертел его как куклу, сдирал одежду, толкнул на кровать и сам забрался сверху, свински капая кровью на покрывало. Навис, внимательно и недобро глядя в глаза. Артур слышал, что собаки именно так выясняют отношения, но… в общем, он отвел глаза, испугавшись взгляда Имса, утешая себя тем, что он не собака, не животное. Глаза у Имса были звериные, не мог Артур в них смотреть, особенно вот так, когда они чуть-чуть не соприкасались носами.

\- Хочешь мне что-то сказать? – с любопытством спросил Имс.

У Артура от удивления даже лицо вытянулось. Имс оскалился и сказал:

\- Один шанс даю, единственный.

Сначала Артур хотел брякнуть: «Отпусти меня!», но сообразил, что идти ему некуда. Имс был безусловным злом, но знакомым злом. Вернуть домой его Имс не мог, даже если бы и хотел и тогда Артур выбрал то единственное, что вообще мог теперь выбирать.

\- Я хочу кончить, - пробормотал Артур, отводя взгляд.

Имс захохотал и смеялся так долго, что Артур начал пылать от злости и стыда. Дернулся, но Имс толкнул его обратно на постель, сжал пальцы на шее. Артур просто физически почувствовал, что Имс за неповиновение сейчас ему самому вырвет позвоночник, хорошо, если еще и не оттрахает вдобавок.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Имс.

Уперся ладонью в кровать, погладил Артура второй рукой по груди. Артур так трясся, что сначала эта простая ласка его больше пугала, но тремор спадал, а Имс не прекращал гладить и трогать, пощипывал за соски. Имс наклонился совсем низко, с интересом наблюдал, как ведет себя его необычный трофей. От прикосновений у Артура встал член, запылали уши. Имс, увидевший это, оскалился еще шире. Оперся на колени, откинул в сторону мешающие волосы и взял член Артура в руку. Артур от неожиданности вскрикнул и осекся.

 - Чего ты? – миролюбиво спросил Имс, - можешь кричать, стены тут толстые.

Двигал ладонью, и Артур невольно подавался бедрами, разводил колени. Имс наблюдал за ним, поймал взгляд Артура, заполошеный и поплывший, зацепил его. Артур больше не отводил взгляда, смотрел как загипнотизированная змеей Коко. Имс не мигал, а Артур вскидывался, обмякал, скулил в кулак. Ему было и страшно, и стыдно, и безумно приятно, хотелось стонать, и хотелось орать от ужаса, потому, что это чудовище делало ему хорошо. Артур не смел отвести взгляд, таращился на Имса, в его желтые спокойные глаза, и зажмурился только тогда, когда терпеть не было сил. Вскрикнул и кончил, скручиваясь от наслаждения и боли, вталкиваясь в кулак Имса. Обмяк на кровати, раскинул ноги и руки. 

     

Имс спокойно стащил штаны, вернулся на кровать и устроился между разведенных ног Артура. Раздвинул их еще шире. Артур был обмякший и пьяный, не успевал зажиматься, тянулся как липкая карамель. Имс не пожалел слюны, смочил как следует нижний член, мягко втолкнул его в Артура. Тот замычал, но не дернулся. Имс подвигался, придерживая Артура за бедра.

\- А тебе мало, - заметил Имс, увидел, как легко его член ходит в растянутой дырке. Вытащил и вставил большой. Артур выгнулся и ахнул. Он не чувствовал удовольствия, но было какое-то странное чувство, сильнее даже боли. Болело, конечно, не зажило, как следует, но все перебивалось этим непонятным ощущением, совершенно новым, не мог Артур его объяснить, и не было сил остановить Имса, поэтому он терпел и ерзал. А Имс смотрел сверху, подмечая все своими умными желтыми глазами, замечал каждую гримасу, каждое невольное движение и понимал, кажется, куда больше Артура. Артур еще не понимал, не знал, а Имс уже знал, уже видел, что Артура прет, что ему хорошо. Втолкнул два члена, задвигался медленно. Артур застонал, начал всхлипывать и орать, развел ноги шире, не соображая, что и делает. Извивался, да так, что Имс его едва удерживал. Сочетание боли и этого странного чувства, растущего все сильнее и сильнее, было для Артура неведомой жутью, он не мог понять, хочется ему, чтобы Имс отстранился, или чтобы продолжал. Это было не приятно, но как-то так… так…

Имс дотрахивал его, проволакивая по кровати, напрягся, мотнул длинным, растрепанным хвостом, и кончил. Отдышался, поднялся на локте и вдруг увидел, что у Артура стоит: крепко, подрагивая.

\- Хочешь кончить – заканчивай.

Артур помотал осоловелой головой, раскраснелся, как жук-томат. Имс заглянул ему в лицо и сказал, улыбаясь:

 - Заканчивай.

Артур всхлипнул, обхватил себя рукой за член и под Имсовым надзором кончил, выворачиваясь криком. Это было так больно и унизительно, что он закрыл глаза и не открывал, пока не услышал, что Имс уснул.

  ***

 Имс шел по какому-то маршруту, известному только ему, а Артур привычно топал у него за плечом. Привык как-то много ходить за день, куда больше, чем ходил в той, прошлой жизни, цивилизованной. Имс молчал, мерно дышал, неровно обрезанный хвост болтался по спине, во все стороны торчали растрепанные волосы.

\- Имс.

\- М?

\- Почему тут лес такой?

\- Какой такой? – спросил Имс, замедлился чуточку, чтобы Артур успевал идти и трепаться.

\- Рыжий, - задумчиво сказал Артур. – Похоже на радиоактивнее заражение.

\- Наверное, радиоактивное заражение, - терпеливо ответил Имс.

Артур даже с шага сбился.

\- И мы тут ходим?

\- Можем побежать, - предложил Имс.

Артур отмахнулся, неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Смотри, - сказал вдруг Артур, - птицы красивые.

На желто-оранжевых елях сидели яркие птицы, похожие на ворон, но совсем уж канареечной, солнечной расцветки.

\- Похожи на мифических фениксов, - вздохнул Артур.

\- Они невкусные, - сказал Имс.

Артур засопел.

\- Есть в этом мире что-то, чего ты не ел? – спросил он устало.

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Имс, - как узнаю – сразу тебе скажу, не сомневайся.

\- Сахар, кстати, закончился, - пожаловался Артур. – Жалко.

\- Я тебе еще куплю, - рассеянно сказал Имс, - если встретим торговцев.

\- Ты не ел, - сказал вдруг тихо Артур.

\- Да ну, - Имс улыбнулся. – Это для девчонок.

\- Очень мило, - процедил Артур.

\- Да чего ты бесишься? – осклабился Имс, - ты же его с удовольствием слопал.

Артур обиделся и замолчал.

Ночью Имс трахал его на боку, придерживал за шею и зажимал рот ладонью. Почему-то от этого Артуру хотелось орать и выть еще сильнее. И еще от того, что члены Имса будоражили его, будили в нем стыдное удовольствие, да такое, что он заляпал не только себе руку, но и Имсову ладонь, и куртку, и даже край одеяла.

 

\- Давай-ка тут пересидим, - сказал Имс, с тревогой посмотрел на потемневшее небо. Подтащил Артура к пещерке, выдолбленной давно пересохшим ручьем.

\- Дождь будет?

\- Ага, - согласился Имс.

Пещерка была совсем маленькая, но от дождя защищала, хотя капли барабанили так, что у Артура начала трещать голова.

\- Ты видел солнце? – спросил он вдруг у Имса.

Тот ответил мрачным взглядом.

\- А я по нему скучаю, - сознался Артур. – Никогда бы не подумал. Оно такое горячее, такое яркое. Мне иногда даже снится.

Артур высунул руку под дождь, попытался вернее, потому, что Имс вдруг вцепился железной хваткой, дернул так, что чуть не сломал запястье, и затащил Артура в пещерку.

\- Это опасно, - зарычал, встряхивая за шкирку. Смягчился и прикоснулся к запястью, покрывшемуся красными следами от пальцев. – Это иногда опасно. Не угадаешь.

 - Я понял, - кивнул Артур.

Ночью стало сыро и холодно, Артур подкатился к Имсу под бок, потому, что замерз, а тот без разговоров поставил Артура на четвереньки и ебал, пока Артур не стал вопить. В пещерке оказалось эхо, Артур слышал свои же бесстыдные вопли, умирал со стыда, но телу не прикажешь, и он снова вопил, потому что Имс… Имс.

Имс больше не спрашивал, чего Артуру хочется, но, сволочь,  как-то это знал. Делал все по-своему, валял Артура, как приспичит, смотрел прищуренными глазами, расширенными зрачками – все еще дикими, но уже как-то по-другому, не так, как было. Когда Имс усадил Артура сверху, хлопнул по бедрам и больше ничем не помогал и не мешал, Артур сам вытрахивал себе нутро членами Имса. Вот тогда Артур, потея от удовольствия и покрикивая от наслаждения, понял, что, кажется, попал. Ему нравилось.

 

Имс один раз вспомнил про тех птиц, о которых говорил Артур, про фениксов. Имс знал, что они невкусные, Артур, гребаный эстет, не знал. Восхищался перьями. Какой толк в перьях? И все же, глядя на спящего Артура, укатанного до потери сознания, Имс признавался себе, что, похоже, не один Артур тут гребаный эстет. Артур сам был как тот феникс. Можно было, конечно, сожрать его, можно было оставить волкам или бросить подыхать с голода. Но Артур… был красивый. Непрактичный, хоть и старался, учился жить в новом для себя мире, но все-таки непрактичный, шумный, отвлекающий внимание. И красивый. Раньше Имс просто шел своими маршрутами, убивал, жрал, изредка трахал. Теперь появился какой-то смысл. Ничего особо не изменилось, Имс так же шел, убивал и жрал, но трахался почти каждый день, и с изыском. С Артуром, который был застенчивый и отзывчивый. Краснел и принимал, оттопыривая худую задницу.

Сильнее всего Имса удивило то, что он помнил какой Артур, когда спит. Впервые в жизни он смотрел на свою спящую добычу и не строил никаких планов по уничтожению или приготовлению. Просто смотрел бездумно, следил взглядом, как по скуластому лицу бегают тени, как дрожат ресницы, как Артур иногда открывает рот, вздыхает, чмокает губами, а то и вовсе начинает похрапывать. Имс не знал, что с этим всем ему делать. Шел и вел Артура за спиной.      

 

\- Имс!

\- Что?

\- Что это?

Артур чуть не выхватил у Имса мачете из перевязи, остановился в последний момент. Зверюга была страшная, но Имс, у которого без спроса забрали мачете, пожалуй, был страшнее.

\- Успокойся, - фыркнул Имс, - это заяц, он безобидный.

\- Заяц? – завопил Артур.

Зверюга смахивала на тюленя, да и размером была как тюлененок, даже, пожалуй, цветом немного походила, но на этом схожесть заканчивалась. Ни у тюленей, ни у, тем более, зайцев, не было круглой пасти, полной острых, мелких зубов. Глазки были маленькие, мутные, плавали, утопленные в жидкости. За собою зверюга оставляла липкий, как от слизня, след.

\- Он травоядный, - сказал Имс, равнодушно посматривая на зайца. – Не бойся.

\- Я не боюсь, - поморщился Артур. На шкуре зайца вспух прямо на глазах волдырь, лопнул и извергнулся гноем. Артур сплюнул в сторону. – Оно больное?

\- Нет, оно так защищается от хищников.

\- Это ты тоже ел? – Артур с интересом посмотрел на Имса.

\- Зайцы несъедобны, - усмехнулся тот.

Артур улыбнулся, но тут Имс добавил:

\- Но вот их сердца… м-м-м…

\- Фу, - Артур отмахнулся, - фу!

Имс подошел к зверюге, которая тут же поползла шустрее, положил ладонь на спину, старясь не вляпаться в гной.

\- Можешь потрогать, она не укусит.

\- Не буду я трогать, - нервно сказал Артур. – И ты меня этой рукой не трогай, Имс!

Имс, гнусно улыбаясь, в два счета догнал Артура, схватил его испачканной слизью ладонью за задницу. Заодно и руку обтер.

\- Ну, блин, - засопел Артур, - пошли отсюда.

Заяц лопался пузырями. Видимо, Артур ему тоже не понравился.

 ***

 - Я отолью, - сообщил Артур.

Имс кивнул, разводя костер. Артур за последнюю неделю зачастил бегать в кусты, может, простыл? Ночи холодали ближе к зиме, земля парила, отдавая тепло, видимо, Артура где-то просквозило.

\- Слушай, - спросил вернувший Артур, - а обрежь мне волосы? Мешают.

Имс вскинул глаза, посмотрел на него. Артур намотал отросший черный локон на палец, на затылке у него вообще завивались колечки.

\- Мешает мне, - повторил Артур.

\- Ладно, - согласился Имс.

Костер разгорелся, зашипели шишки.

\- Близко не садись, - предупредил Имс. – Будет стрелять.

\- Ты куда? – удивился Артур, яростно расчесывающий волосы пальцами.

\- Туда же, - усмехнулся Имс.

 

Зашел за дерево, только расстегнул штаны – и замер, забыв, зачем пришел. Странный запах заставил его насторожиться, вернее, странный тон в знакомом запахе. Имс посмотрел на мокрую листву, на мокрое пятно на коре дерева, присел и втянул шумно носом. Так и есть, запах Артура изменился, дразнил и щекотал ноздри. Имс на секунду закрыл глаза, а когда открыл – все для себя решил. Выпрямился и отлил, забивая своим запахом поверх.

Вернулся к костру и посмотрел на Артура внимательно. Тот сидел, обхватив колени, прикрывая ладонями протертые дырки на штанах. Футболку Имс ему выменял уже давно, а вот штаны стоило сменить на что-то практичное. Артур смотрел в костер задумчиво, вздрогнул, когда выстрелила шишка.

Имс подошел к нему, молча вытащил нож из голенища сапога и принялся осторожно отсекать длинные пряди. Артур сопел.

\- Поразительно, - сказал он вдруг тихо. 

\- Чего? – спросил Имс, кидая срезанные клочки сразу в костер.

\- Потом скажу, - улыбнулся Артур, - как дострижешь.

Имс обкорнал его, как смог. Странно, но торчащие во все стороны волосы Артуру ужасно шли, он теперь выглядел совсем мальчишкой.

\- Говори, - усмехнулся Имс.

\- Я совсем не боялся тебя, - брякнул Артур. – Ты мне ножом по шее водил, а я думал о том, что жрать охота и что надо бы поискать грибов, может. А стоило бояться, Имс?

\- Конечно, стоило, - усмехнулся тот. – А вдруг бы я тебе ухо отчикал?

\- Не отчикал же, - пожал плечами Артур.

 

Имс молча вынул кусок филе из сумки, отрезал большую часть и нанизал на ветку. Артур, сидящий рядом, облизнулся, чуть не подавившись слюной. Имс жарил мясо как следует, переворачивал его и, когда корочка запеклась, протянул Артуру. Тот удивленно захлопал глазами.

\- Все мне?

\- Ешь, - приказал Имс, насадил на заостренную веточку кусок похуже.

Артура упрашивать не пришлось, он тут же вгрызся по самые уши, захрустел и зажевал, сопя от удовольствия.

 

Имс укрыл его вторым одеялом, но Артур, которому ночью стало жарко, раскрылся.

 

\- Слушай, - спросил подозрительно Артур, догрызая окорок Коко, - ты меня не думаешь стрескать на Рождество?

\- Чего? – спросил Имс, хрустя ребрышками.

\- С чего это ты меня откармливаешь? – Артур даже костью взмахнул, перестал жевать.

\- Ты против? – поднял бровь Имс. – Давай сюда.

Естественно, окорок Артур не отдал, отшатнулся в сторону и быстро догрыз мясо.

 

\- Имс, мне жарко.

Артур скинул одеяло, сел и посмотрел на Имса с любопытством.

\- Что ты меня кутаешь, как капусту?

\- Капуста ядовитая, - лениво ответил Имс.

\- Нет, - фыркнул Артур, - я имею в виду не то, что ты называешь капустой, а настоящую.

\- Поверь мне, - возразил Имс, - она очень даже настоящая.

Артур лег обратно, подумал и подкатился Имсу под бок. Тот машинально приобнял его, невольно сполз ладонью на живот. Артур замурлыкал от удовольствия, а Имс пытался нащупать кончиками пальцев что-нибудь… и не нащупывал. Зато запах Артура чувствовался уже просто так, в поту. Имс перевернул его на спину, наклонился и коснулся губами сухого, теплого рта. Артур даже какой-то вскрик издал от удивления, не отвечал, но Имс и не ждал, молча вылизывал Артуру небо, десны и губы, пока Артур растерянно не засопел ему прямо в рот, и не толкнулся языком в ответ. Больше от его губ Имс не отлипал, медленно дрочил Артуру, а тот выгибался и сучил коленями. Имс не спешил, доводил Артура и не давал кончить, сжимал легонько пальцы, а Артур начал кусать кулак и беспомощно скулить. Такое Имс любил. Он развел Артуру колени, устроился сверху, а Артур, моргая и краснея, закинул ноги Имсу на плечи. Тоже любил так. Имс и не думал возражать, вставил в него привычно сразу два. Артур захныкал, поерзал на спине, но Имс действительно не спешил, медленно, с оттяжкой двигался, заставляя Артура самого подставляться и подмахивать. Артур вцепился Имсу в бока, закрыл глаза и томно стонал, мотал коротко стриженой башкой. Имс не выдержал, наклонился и принялся целовать Артура в шею, лизал соленую кожу, задевая иногда клыками. Сначала Артур вздрагивал, ожидал укуса, наверное, но потом поплыл, ничего уже не запрещал с собою делать. Имс на секунду подумал, что мог бы прямо сейчас вырвать Артуру горло, попросту отгрызть голову… но старая система ценностей себя изжила, потеряла смысл. А в новой - Артур и его голова, занимали как раз самую верхнюю ступеньку.

У Имса в голове шумело от желания кончить, но Артур все никак не мог, поэтому Имс снова начал целовать его в рот, вкусно пахнущий мясом и слюной. Артур охнул, стиснул пальцами плечи Имса и кончил, дернулся и обмяк. Имс неспешно дотрахал его, лег сверху, опираясь на локти. Не мог заставить себя выйти, лежал и смотрел, как расслабляется лицо засыпающего Артура, и только тогда осторожно вышел и накрыл Артура одеялом.

\- Ну, ты снова, - недовольно проворчал тот. – Мне жарко.   

  ***

 - Имс, слушай.

Имс приподнялся на локте, посмотрел на зеленого от тошноты и усталости Артура. Третий день подряд его по утрам выворачивало сухими спазмами и остатками вчерашнего ужина.

\- Мне нехорошо, - сказал тот, держась за живот. – Я отравился, кажется.

\- Ты не отравился, - спокойно ответил Имс. – Ты носишь.

\- Ношу что? – Артур сморгнул, утер грязной ладонью лицо, размазав грязь по щеке.

\- Носишь кого, - поправил его Имс, осклабился.

Лицо у Артура так чудно вытянулось, уши даже сильнее растопырились, а узкие глаза раскрылись на пол-лица.

\- Ты думаешь - паразиты? – спросил он задушенно, позеленел еще сильнее, хотя это было практически невозможно.

\- Паразита, - оскалился Имс, - одного.

Артур заморгал, начал заливаться алым, пятнистым румянцем

\- Нет, - просипел тонко и несчастно. - Нет. Так не бывает. Этого быть не может.

Имс пожал плечами.

\- Это противоречит анатомии, - бормотал Артур. – Это… да такого просто быть не может.

\- Не знаю, что там в твоей анатомии, - сухо сказал Имс,- но ты, Артур, уже совершенно точно носишь.

Артура передернуло.

\- Мне надо помыть руки, - сказал он не своим голосом, - мне надо умыться. Я хочу пить… я…

\- Ручей за тобой, - хмыкнул Имс, - не заблудишься.

Артур кивнул, пошел, держа спину неестественно прямой. Имса будто толкнуло что-то идти следом. Он подоспел в самый раз: ручей был мелкий, по пояс, полный квакающей гадости, но если кому надо утопиться – он способ найдет. Артуру почти удалось, он булькал и задыхался, царапал пальцами камни на дне. Имс тут же подскочил к нему, схватил за шиворот и выволок на бережок. Не решился ни бить, ни швырять на землю, так и держал мокрого, дрожащего Артура в руках, а с того вода лила как из ушата.

\- Пусти! – завопил Артур, кашляя и отплевываясь. – Пусти, сволочь!

Забрызгал Имса водой.

\- Я хочу домой! – заорал Артур. - Я хочу обратно! Я хочу к цивилизации! Чтобы все! Было! Нормально! Я хочу в мою жизнь!

Имс заломил ему руки, осторожно притиснул к себе, потому, что Артур, который только что боролся и пинался, вдруг обмяк и начал выть, давясь всхлипами. По шее бежала мутная вода с грязных волос, пачкала Имсу одежду.

Имс выпустил его, и Артур как-то невольно обхватил Имса за шею, положил голову на плечо, шмыгая носом.

\- Я хочу домой, - попросил Артур. – Пожалуйста.

Имс погладил его по мокрым волосам, подхватил на руки и понес к костру. Артур уже заметно потяжелел, сопел и вздыхал. Имс посадил его у огня.

\- Когда ты узнал? – спросил Артур, вытянул руки к огню, согреваясь.

\- Почти сразу, - неохотно сказал Имс. – Я почуял.

\- Молчал целый месяц, - булькнул Артур, потянул к себе стеганое покрывало, натянул на плечи, но вдруг замер. – А я-то думаю, с чего это мне кусочки… одеяло твое дурацкое…

\- А что? – угрюмо спросил Имс. – Ты против?

Артур полоснул его взглядом.

\- Но так ведь не бывает, - сказал он решительно, задрал рубашку и пощупал пока плоский живот с каким-то намеком на будущую выпуклость. – Как оно там держится?

\- Я не знаю. - Имс добросил хвороста в огонь. – Я не док.

\- Как оно вылезет? – Артур посмотрел дикими глазами.

\- Я не знаю, - повторил Имс, - успокойся.

\- Успокойся? – крикнул тот, но, парадоксально, действительно успокоился, шумно и долго выдохнул, нахохлился.

\- Там видно будет, - кивнул Имс.

 

\- Что ты жуешь? – спросил Артур, взглянул с жадным любопытством.

Имс показал ему прожаренный, съеженный глаз волка, насаженный на тонкую веточку.     

\- Дай мне! – попросил Артур.

\- Это не едят, - усмехнулся Имс, - это так.

\- Дай! – с капризной ноткой сказал Артур.

Имс молча обсосал глаз и протянул Артуру.

\- Другого нет.

Но тот уже сунул в рот, принялся причмокивать. Имс только головой покачал. Недавно еще Артура тошнило от сырого мяса, а тут гляди ты.

\- Вкусно, - пробубнил Артур.

\- Не подавись только, - буркнул Имс, сунул в рот пустую зубочистку. Артур сопел и шумно посасывал волчий глаз.

 

\- Погоди, мне ботинки жмут.

Артур присел на камень, стащил один ботинок, а Имс понял, что на сегодня поход окончен. У Артура начали опухать щиколотки.

\- Такие хорошие были ботинки, - бормотал Артур.

Ботинки и впрямь были хороши, стойко выдерживали приключения, только чуточку побились. Странно, что те придурки, которые когда-то поймали Артура, первым делом не разули его.

\- Это крокодил, - гордо сказал Артур, видя, что Имс смотрит на ботинки. – Настоящий, а не та мерзость, что ты показывал.

\- Разувайся, - вздохнул Имс.

Артур на секунду замер.

\- Ты же не отберешь?

\- Мне они нахрена? – фыркнул Имс. - У меня нога больше.

Расстелил покрывало, и Артур сразу же туда плюхнулся, с наслаждением разулся. Имс присел рядом, положил его ноги себе на колени и принялся массировать. Стоило бы выменять Артуру носки, его собственные практически протерлись в хлам.

\- Почему ты это делаешь? – спросил вдруг Артур. – Потому, что я… потому, что во мне, да?

\- И что? – удивился Имс.

Артур молча отодвинулся, убрал ноги.

\- Ничего, - сказал холодно. – Имс, я ведь не самка, не… что ты там себе придумал.

Имс цепко ухватил его за ступню, затащил ногу себе на колено, сжал пальцы вокруг припухшей лодыжки.

\- А это что?

Сунул руку выше, под футболку, где нарисовалась уже маленькая выпуклость.

\- А это? Что, скажешь не так?

\- Не знаю, - глухо ответил Артур. – Ты уверен, что я ничем не заразился?

Подумал и сунул вторую ногу на колено Имса, откинулся на спину и шумно выдохнул.

\- Уверен, - сказал тот, как завороженный уставившись на приоткрывшийся живот. Артур одернул футболку.

\- Принесешь мне еще глаз? – спросил внезапно Артур

\- Прямо сейчас? – буркнул Имс недовольно.

Артур пожал плечами, закрыл глаза и начал дремать.

 

\- Держи, - сказал Имс, сунул ему в руку веточку с еще теплыми, еще сочными глазами.

Артур чуть не завизжал от восторга. По крайней мере, у него стало такое восторженное лицо, что Имс, уставший как собака, усмехнулся. Сел перед тушей и принялся ее свежевать. Артур больше не смущался ни крови, ни мяса, смотрел с интересом, разве что только носом не залез в развороченное нутро зверя.

\- Куда мы идем?

Имс снял осторожно длинную цельную ленту меха, положил ее мясом вверх – сушиться.

\- А?

\- Ты знаешь, куда мы идем? – повторил Артур, - или мы топаем, куда бог на душу положит?

\- На Пастбище мы идем, - ответил Имс, сдирая вторую ленту. – Отрезать тебе лопатку пожевать?

\- Не хочу, - отмахнулся Артур. – Что еще за Пастбище?

Только Имс взялся за кишки, Артур облизнулся и сказал.

\- Отрежь лопатку.

Имс закатил глаза, молча отрезал Артуру кусок волчатины, положил ее поджариваться.

\- Дай сырую, - сказал Артур с интересом. – Хочу попробовать.

\- Не дам, - возразил Имс, - ты ее через полчаса обратно вернешь.

\- Ты же ешь как-то, - возмутился Артур, выдернул себе лоскуток сырого мяса и сунул в рот, пожевал, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

\- Ну как? – с ухмылкой спросил Имс.

Артур закашлялся, едва пережевал и снова сунул веточку с глазом в рот.

\- Гадость, - улыбнулся Артур. – Так что за Пастбище, Имс?

\- Ну, это степь такая, очень большая, - ответил тот, разделывая тушу. – Говорят за ней море, но я не доходил.

\- Море? – удивился Артур, даже причмокивать перестал. – Настоящее море? С рыбами?

\- Наверное, да, - осклабился Имс, - я сам не видел, но думаю, что если море есть, то и рыбы там тоже есть.

\- Настоящие рыбы, - подозрительно переспросил Артур, - или то, что ты называешь рыбами, а на самом деле крокодилы?

\- Крокодилы – это крокодилы, - пожал плечами Имс. – Не спутаешь.

\- Ну и зачем мы в эту степь премся? – Артур лег на спину, подсунул под колени сумку Имса, выдохнул и закинул руки за голову. Футболка свалилась вниз, открыв живот.

\- Перезимуем там, - сказал Имс, - накройся.

\- Мне жарко, - отмахнулся Артур. – У вас тут еще и зимы бывают?

\- У нас тут все бывает, - фыркнул Имс, - не сомневайся.

\- Да я уже и не сомневаюсь, - согласился тот. – А зачем в степи зимовать? Там теплее?

\- В лесу зимой сдохнуть можно, - поморщился Имс, - жрать нечего, а вот в степь все живое уходит.

\- И как мы там зимовать будем? В снегу?

\- Ну да.

\- Погоди, ты серьезно, что ли? – Артур сел. - Как можно жить в снегу?

\- Ну, так, - развел руками Имс, - сделаем шалаш, его засыплет снегом, внутри будет очень тепло.

\- Да как там может быть тепло, если снегом-то? – растерялся Артур, посмотрел вдруг на Имсову меховую длинную безрукавку. – А у меня одежды подходящей нет.

Имс кивнул на полосы меха.

\- Выменяем.  

\- Погоди-ка, - выдохнул вдруг Артур, позеленел и отвернулся, шумно закашлялся непереваренным волчьим мясом.

\- А я тебе говорил, - вздохнул Имс, протянул Артуру флягу с водой.

Артур свернулся в клубок, задремал, засопел. Имс накрыл его сверху покрывалом, а Артур проворчал что-то сквозь сон, но глаза не открыл.

 ***

 Один Имс бы вышел на границу с Пастбищем уже через неделю, но Артур задерживал его, быстро уставал, быстро сбивался с дыхания.

\- Мне ботинки жмут, - пожалился Артур, тяжело рухнул у костра.

\- Давай их сюда, - буркнул Имс, вытащил из сапога нож.

\- Что? Не дам! – взвыл Артур. - А я в чем ходить буду?

Имс наклонился, схватил его за колено и стащил ботинок. Артур забрыкался, попытался увернуться, но Имс легонько придавил его.

\- Имс! Я же не пойду босиком! – запаниковал Артур, встал на колени, схватил Имса за пояс.

\- Да успокойся ты, - фыркнул тот, аккуратно надрезал ботинки сбоку. – Попробуй так?

Артур сунул ноги, прошелся и шумно выдохнул.

\- Да, так ничего. Только они стоили полторы штуки баксов, если тебе это говорит что-то.

Посмотрел на Имса, который сунул ветку в костер и принялся осмаливать себе отросшую бороду, и вздохнул.

\- Ничего это тебе не говорит, я понял.

Имс потер подбородок, хмыкнул.

\- Кстати и мне тоже сделай, - Артур вцепился ему в запястье, задрал голову, но Имс не стал прижигать его, а снова выдернул из-за голенища нож и осторожно взял Артура за затылок.

\- Не дергайся.

\- Ага, - сказал Артур, сопел носом и терпеливо ждал, пока Имс не обрил его.

\- Нормально? – Артур потрогал себя за чистый подбородок, а Имс не спешил убирать ладонь с его затылка.

\- Нормально, - согласился Имс, наклонился, поцеловал Артура в красивые, изогнутые в улыбке губы. – Ты голодный?

\- Голодный, - согласился Артур, и в животе у него согласно забурчало.

 

Артур начал есть за двоих. Хорошо, что запасов Имса пока хватало, но, учитывая, как Артура все время тянуло что-то жевать, Имсу пришлось больше охотиться. Живот будто ждал, когда Артур его заметит, начал расти буквально по дням, а они даже не вышли на границу леса. Артур обшаривал каждую тушку, которую Имс приносил, голодным взглядом. Хорошо хоть, ближе к Пастбищу живность встречалась все чаще, непуганые жирные Коко легко шли на приманку. У Имса появилась другая проблема, а он, впервые в жизни, не знал, как ее решить: Артур пах. Его запах больше не выбивался из привычного мира – Артур пах листьями, потом, грязью, мясом, пах дымом костра, немного пах Имсом, но сильнее всего пах непонятно чем, но безумно притягательным. То есть, понятно чем, и от этого у Имса текла слюна. Только вот как подступиться к Артуру, у которого живот начал выпирать, а пупок пополз вширь – Имс не знал, да и боялся.  

 

Имс свернул шею бестолковой молоденькой Коко, схватил ее за задние ноги и встряхнул, оценивая вес - Артуру должно хватить на целый день.

У сердца кольнуло неясное и неприятное предчувствие, Имс вскинул голову и прислушался – лес молчал. Обычно, когда лес вот так молчал – где-то неподалеку кого-то с шумом, гиком и криками резали. Имс тут же сунул тушку в рюкзак, кинулся бежать с низкого старта, перескакивая через колоды, на бегу вытаскивая мачете. Издалека услышал вопли, звуки борьбы, вылетел на поляну, оценивая ситуацию. Перед каждым боем у него была секунда, только секунда, чтобы оценить обстановку, потом все заволакивало туманом ярости. Вот и теперь Имс успел увидеть совершенно развороченный лагерь – видимо, Артур не сдавался без боя, а руки уже начали жить своей жизнью. Нападающих было всего двое, они были грязны как черти, и от этого похожи как братья, притиснули исцарапанного Артура к стволу ореха. Артур держал перед собой пылающую ветку, только этим и отмахивался от нападающих. Имс оттолкнулся, напал, свирепея от злости, но бой закончился раньше, чем он успел толком войти в раж. Один из чертей свалился прямо в разваленный костер, затопил его хлынувшей из перерезанного горла кровью. Второй, шустро попытавшийся убежать, поскользнулся на прелых листьях, грохнулся на Артура, а тот ловко врезал пылающей веткой по морде. Имс прикончил воющего бандита,  рубанув наискось. Схватил Артура за локоть и выволок на свет.

\- Живой?

Тот невнятно выматерился, прижал ладони к животу и попытался дышать медленно и ровно.

\- Не помяли тебя? – встревожено спросил Имс, вглядываясь в скуластое лицо Артура.

Тот утер рукавом царапину на лице, на секунду прижался к Имсу плечом.

\- Нет, - ответил резко, выдохнул и плюхнулся у потухшего костра. – Я испугался.

Имс молча кинул ему на колени тушку и спички.

\- Разводи огонь.

\- А ты что будешь делать? – встревожился Артур.

\- Свежевать.

Артур помолчал несколько секунд и спросил.

\- Что значит… э-э-э… свежевать?

Имс показал рукой в сторону трупов.

\- Нужно пополнить запас солонины.

Артур смотрел на него неподвижным взглядом, вдруг отвернулся и шумно выблевал завтрак.

\- Ты ешь человечину, - простонал он и снова согнулся, придерживая живот.

\- Я тебя не заставляю, - пожал плечами Имс. – Сам попросишь, когда жрать будет нечего.

Артура все еще выворачивало.

\- Ты кормил меня этим? – спросил он, кое-как выпрямившись.

\- Нет, - холодно ответил Имс.

Взгляд Артура бегал по его лицу, ноздри трепетали.

\- Я ел человечину? – с ноткой истерики переспросил Артур.

\- Нет, не ел, - спокойно сказал Имс, - клянусь.

Артур выдохнул, с трудом лег на бок.

\- Оставь мне один нож, - попросил невнятно.

Имс, отволакивающий трупы дальше в лес, остановился.

\- Зачем?

\- Затем, - сказал Артур, сел и схватил хворост, сложил его правильным шалашом. – Я не могу защитить себя голыми руками.

\- Я защищу, - возразил Имс.

\- Как сейчас? – рассердился Артур. – Ты мог не успеть.

\- Не мог, - холодно сказал Имс, - я защищу тебя, не беспокойся.

Артур прищурился, отвернулся и принялся разводить костер.

\- Может не стоит останавливаться тут на ночь, - спросил нервно, - тут столько крови… волки сбегутся.

\- Не сбегутся, - спокойно ответил Имс, - я оставлю им кости за стоянкой.

Артур кивнул, чиркнул спичкой.

\- Я тебе Коко принес, - похвалился Имс.

\- Не хочу, - буркнул Артур.

Имс, обогащенный новым бесценным опытом общения с беременными самками, все-таки отломал окорок, сунул его в котелок и залил водой. Когда над поляной поплыл вкусный, густой запах супа, у Артура затрепетали ноздри. Он ровно сел, стараясь не смотреть, как за деревьями Имс разделывает… добычу. 

Имс отвлекся, вытер руки и вынул из сумки кружку, перелил туда бульон и протянул Артуру.

\- Я хочу мясо, - сказал тот, капризно вскинул бровь.

\- Оно горячее, - буркнул Имс, - остынет – съешь.

Артур вдруг посмотрел на него, покраснел чего-то, но молча взял кружку обеими ладонями, шумно вдохнул запах бульона.

\- Ты почти ничего не ешь, - сказал тихо. – Я заметил.

\- Лишь бы ты ел, - ответил Имс, - и я ем, с чего ты взял…

\- Я вижу, - перебил его Артур, - ты кости догрызаешь, ну и…

\- Ну и нормально, - пожал плечами Имс, - не голодаю. Захочу – съем что-то другое.

\- Меня? – фыркнул Артур, погладил застенчиво Имса по бедру.

Имс усмехнулся, взял нож и ушел обратно нарезать тушки.

 

\- Значит, ты ешь людей, - сказал Артур вслух, опасливо наблюдая, как Имс коптит над костром длинные узкие полоски мяса.

\- Я ем все, - коротко ответил Имс. – Я жить хочу.

\- Дикий мир, - выдохнул Артур, поерзал и поморщился, прижав ладонь к пупку. Замер и даже рот приоткрыл. Имс тут же отказался рядом, подхватил Артура за плечи, но тот не обратил внимания, все прислушивался к чему-то внутри. Имс заглянул ему в лицо, а Артур взял вдруг его ладонь и прижал к животу, где под горячей, натянутой кожей что-то неуклюже и медленно двинулось.

\- А это можно… удалить? – спросил он после минуты молчания.

Имс даже дернулся от изумления.

\- Удалить? – переспросил, прищурившись. – Ты тронулся?

\- Не психуй, - буркнул Артур. – Я просто спросил, может, ты знаешь какие-то… средства.

\- Не знаю, - возразил Имс, - и знать не хочу. Это мой шанс, и я его не собираюсь упускать. Если мне придется тебя связать, чтобы ты себе ничего не наделал, я тебя свяжу, и буду держать, пока…

\- Пока не что? – прошипел Артур. – Как ты себе это представляешь? Откуда оно вылезет?

\- Не знаю, - хмыкнул Имс. – Но если ты себе надумал глупостей делать – можешь сразу передумывать.

Артур вздохнул.

 

\- Имс?

Имс покосился на Артура, поднял руку, позволяя тому проскользнуть ближе, Артур лег макушкой в подмышку. В темных глазах отражались блики костра. Имс молча ждал, Артур покусывал нижнюю губу.

\- А почему мы… - он замолчал, смутился, - а ты больше…

\- А ты хочешь? – улыбнулся Имс, который сообразил к чему Артур гнет.

\- Ужасно, - сознался тот, пылая ушами. – Не знаю, что со мной, но ужасно хочется.

\- Раз хочется – значит, будет, - пообещал Имс.

Артур улыбнулся застенчиво, спрятав улыбку ладонью, лег на спину, расставив колени. Имс посмотрел на него, на круглое пузо, вздымающее футболку, вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Повернись на бок.

Артур кивнул, позволил стащить с себя брюки, но в футболку вцепился мертвой хваткой. Имс не стал настаивать, прижался грудью к его худой спине, повел по бедру. Привык уже целовать Артура в шею, да и тот больше не пугался, томно стонал и прижимался плотнее, потихоньку спихивая Имса вообще с одеяла. Закинул руку назад, схватил Имса за бедро, и тот даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Артур неуверенно касался, но, почуяв, что Имс не станет хлопать его по рукам, начал трогать шершавую кожу. Задница сама оттопыривалась, терлась об Имса, Артур спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя, засопел и нахально потерся, чуть не взвыл, когда Имс с силой прижал его к себе за бедра. Имс начал вставлять под странный, жалкий звук, и Артур вдруг сообразил, что это скулит он сам – не от боли, не от страха – от сладкого предвкушения и наслаждения. Имс вставил сразу два, но так медленно, что Артур весь извертелся, сам начал поддаваться, только бы быстрее. 

 

Имс не знал, почему так нежничает, Артуру, кажется, даже и хотелось погрубее, но Имс не спешил, вталкивался в него до конца, оглаживал по потному боку. Артур тыкался затылком ему в подбородок, а Имса вдруг посетила мысль, что это, может быть, в последний раз. Он даже испугался на какую-то секунду. Пузо росло, и с ним рано или поздно придется что-то делать, а Имс умел только резать, не умел лечить. Впрочем, Имс тут же и забыл про живот на какое-то время, чувствовал только Артура – мокрого и покорного, постанывающего от животного кайфа. Артур не зажимался, не стискивался, да и был подогнан уже под Имсовы габариты, мотал головой и стискивал пальцы на руке Имса, перекинутой через грудь.

Имсу ужасно захотелось кончить вместе с ним одновременно. Он просунул ладонь Артуру под живот, взял стоящий член, подвигал немного, чувствуя, как Артур вытягивается в струнку и пыхтит. Это был ужасно сильный оргазм, совсем не такой, по сравнению с тем, что у них бывало, но такой яркий и впечатляющий, что Имс даже зажмурился, уткнулся Артуру в затылок. Тот все равно не мог увидеть его лица, сам ослепший на минутку от наслаждения.

Артур даже не стал отодвигаться, так и задремал, даже до того, как Имс успел вынуть. Имс засопел, погладил напоследок живот, а Артур положил пальцы сверху и задержал ладонь Имса на горячей, потной коже. 

 ***

 Артура вытолкнуло из сна, как пробку из бутылки. Он сел и тут же чуть не завопил от неожиданности и ужаса. Имс сидел у костра, полуголый, с растрепанными волосами. Перед Имсом сидел крупный волк. Оба глухо рычали. Позади, у деревьев, толпилась маленькая стайка из трех зверей.

\- Артур, - тихо сказал Имс, не оборачиваясь, смотрел волку в злые глаза. – Сиди, не рыпайся, тебя не тронут.

Волк показал зубы, и Имс тоже, еще и зашипел. Волк тут же кинулся, Артур завопил, но Имса там уже не было, он стоял над волком, вбив мачете по рукоять в бок. Волк захрипел, заскулил и сдох. Стайка бесшумно развернулась и ушла.

Имс выдернул нож, тщательно обтер его лоскутом ткани, посмотрел на Артура. У того стучали зубы.

\- Что это было? – спросил он запинаясь.

\- Хотели напасть, - пожал плечами Имс. – Не дрожи, тебя бы не тронули.

\- Неужели? – съязвил Артур, повернулся на бок.

\- Звери с зачатком разума не трогают беременных самок, - ехидно сказал Имс. – Волки, медведи, бегемоты, рыси…

\- Ты сказал – бегемоты? – переспросил Артур. – Да? Бегемоты?

\- Ну да, - кивнул Имс, - большая такая пушистая тварь с рогами.

Артур всхлипнул, захохотал, но тут же оборвал смех, где-то далеко завизжала летучая мышь.

\- Ты спи, - кивнул Имс, - я мясо просолю, а то до утра пропадет.  

 

Утром Артур спал особенно крепко, даже похрапывал. Имс утер руки тряпкой, кое-как сполоснул, и сел рядом. Артур потянулся к нему во сне, ткнулся лицом в бедро, всхрапнул. Имс осторожно приложил ладонь к выпуклому животу, закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как зародыш трепыхается, брыкается и кажется, чуть ли не вверх головой кувыркается. Имс погладил его сквозь кожу Артура, сквозь слой мышц, а зародыш вдруг уперся пяткой прямо Имсу в ладонь. Имс оскалился в улыбке. Артур сонно вздохнул, видимо, ему ощутимо прилетало изнутри. Имс отвел ему волосы со лба, погладил кончиком пальца по торчащему, розовому уху. Уголок губ у Артура дернулся.

\- Не придуривайся, - мягко шепнул Имс, - я вижу, что ты уже не спишь.

Артур улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, но потом все-таки неохотно моргнул.

\- Да ты спи еще, - Имс накрыл его плечи одеялом, погладил по шее.

Выражение нежности на его небритой, бандитской физиономии было такое чуждое, такое несвойственное, что Артур открыл глаза от удивления, приподнялся на локте.

\- Спи, чего ты вскочил? – удивился Имс, легонько толкнул его в грудь, укладывая на подстилку. – Или ты есть хочешь?

\- Не хочу, - буркнул Артур. – Мне надо отлить.

 

\- Ого! – сказал Артур, остановился и перевел дыхание.

\- Почти пришли, - кивнул Имс, тоже останавливаясь, - вон там лес заканчивается.

\- Я вижу, - огрызнулся Артур. – Я не слепой.

Лес редел, сползал с холмов, а в низине поднимались высокие, реликтовые практически, травы. Выше человеческого роста, густые, даже не колыхались под ветром.

\- Как мы там пойдем? – встревожено спросил Артур, забывший, что минуту назад он злился на Имса.

Тот похлопал по рукояти мачете.

\- Там, наверное, змеи, - Артур попятился назад, но Имс схватил его за рукав.

\- Есть такое, - кивнул деловито, - будешь за меня держаться.

\- И докуда мы идти будем? 

\- Пока не зайдем вглубь, - пояснил Имс, - тут воды кругом полно, а вот схорониться нужно как следует.

\- Ладно, - согласился Артур, - дай я только отдышусь.

Он сел на сломанное дерево, прямо на теплом сквознячке, привычно подхватил рукой живот и закрыл глаза. Кажется, ему стало полегче.

Имс топтался рядом, наконец, плюнул, и решил, что раз уж они дошли, спуститься вниз смогут и завтра. Зима-то близко, но не настолько, чтобы поднимать пригревшегося Артура. Тому вообще было тяжело двигаться в последнее время.

\- Дай поесть, - буркнул Артур, не открывая глаз.

Имс послушно вынул из рюкзака соленую полоску, пихнул Артуру в руки.

\- Это что? – подозрительно спросил тот.

\- Волчатина, - буркнул Имс, - спустимся вниз, я тебе змей закопчу, тоже вкусно.

\- Не хочу змей, - закапризничал Артур. – Хочу сладкого.

\- Где я тебе тут сахар возьму? – развел руками Имс.

\- Не знаю, - Артур вдруг впал в апатию, нахохлился, как мокрый серенький павлин.

\- Пойдем дальше? – спросил Имс.

\- Да, - Артур встал, остановился у дерева, обернулся к Имсу и тот отвел глаза. Артур почему-то стеснялся, а Имс старался не нервировать его в последнее время. Артур и так задолбал уже своими сменами настроения.

 

\- Я устал, - ныл Артур, - у меня ноги болят.

Имс, едва сдерживая желание дать ему по уху, не останавливался, методично прорубался сквозь заросли, пока неожиданно не вышел к ручью. Собственно, запах воды он чувствовал издалека, но ручей оказался ближе, чем он думал.

Артур свалился на гальку, засопел и принялся растирать колени.

\- Отдохни, - мягко сказал Имс, - водички попей. Мы здесь останавливаться надолго не будем.

\- Почему нет? – просипел Артур, вскинул утомленное лицо.

\- Это водопой, - пояснил Имс, - мы в сторонке обоснуемся.

\- Как тут можно жить? – тоскливо спросил Артур, вынул из рукава застрявшую жесткую травинку.

\- Безопасно, - кивнул Имс, - вот увидишь. Есть хочешь?      

Артур ожесточенно грыз мясо, размочалил зубами хрящик.

\- Я хочу бульон! – сказал вдруг зло.

\- Потом, - возразил Имс, - вечером.

\- Я сейчас хочу! – завопил Артур. – Я заебался грызть солонину!

Он вскочил, пошатнулся и запустил в Имса куском.

\- Успокойся, - попросил Имс.

\- Успокойся? – заорал Артур, - Сволочь! Да тебя убить надо за то, что ты со мной сделал! Посмотри, что ты со мной сделал! Я чертов урод, ошибка природы!

Подскочил к Имсу и врезал ему кулаком по плечу. Имс покачнулся.

\- Я хочу уснуть и не проснуться! – завопил Артур, врезал Имсу по уху, но следующий удар Имс блокировал, перехватил Артура за кулак. Артур вдруг обмяк, засопел, отошел в сторону, угрюмый и несчастный.

Имс подобрал мясо, промыл его в ручье и сунул в сумку.

\- Пойдем, найдем место для ночлега. 

 

Травы сочно и душисто пахли, раздражали Имса, будили в нем томление. Артур замотался в одеяло, постукивал зубами, больше от злости, чем от холода, шипел себе что-то под нос. Имс бы не полез к нему, но он не решился еще разводить костер, было холодно, а солодка и душица так щекотали ноздри... Он присел рядом с Артуром, потянул край одеяла на себя. Артур выругался и пополз прочь, как очень худой, очень пузатый червячок. Имс притянул его к себе, накрыл их обоих одеялом – и Артур тоже вроде как затих.

И тут Имс решился, сунул ему руку между ног, кожа бедер была такая горячая, такая притягательная. Артура подбросило, он сел, обернулся к Имсу, взлохмаченный, мечущий молнии глазами, Имс не успел слова сказать, а Артур так треснул его кулаком в ухо, что звон пошел.

\- Не лезь ко мне, - зарычал Артур, - а то я тебе хуи в узел завяжу, понял?

Имс откатился прочь, а Артур замотался в одеяло по шею. Ужасно хотелось врезать ему по затылку, но он был ну точь-точь нахохлившийся зимний павлин, еще и чирикал злобно, мол, всех порву, а у самого тонкие ключицы торчали, ткни - и переломится. Имс замотался в короткое рваное второе одеяло, положил рядом нож и задремал. 

 *** 

 В снегу действительно оказалось тепло, особенно в рубашке Имса, особенно, если завернуться в одеяло. Особенно, если посреди хижины горит костер. Но ветер больше не пронизывал насквозь, а теплый воздух задерживался внутри, не пускал мороз.

Но хоть в хижине было неплохо, Артуру, как только все засыпало снегом, приспичило гулять, хотя вокруг была такая же тоска. Имс протоптал ему дорожку вокруг жилья, сам регулярно мотался к ручью, порывался взять с собой Артура, но тот быстро уставал, да и не хотел уходить далеко. 

Иногда выходил и долго смотрел в серое, совсем низкое небо. Знал, что здесь нет солнца, не бывает его никогда, и все-таки ждал, что, может, тучи разойдутся, и выглянет краешек синевы. Иногда Имс выходил, становился рядом, и тогда Артур утыкался ему лицом в подмышку и долго так стоял, пока не отпускало, а Имс мерз на морозе, но терпел.

 

Пару раз мимо проходили волки, но не подошли ближе. Один раз Имс, мирно сидящий в позе лотоса у костра, сшивающий шкуры в какое-то подобие плаща, насторожился, схватил ножи и секундой позже вылетел прочь, бросив Артуру, чтобы сидел тихо.

Артур ничего не успел сообразить, а за стенами уже орали, хрипели и рычали. Естественно, он не стал сидеть тихо, подождал, пока перестанет так уж настойчиво хрипеть - и выглянул. Вся полянка, которую они вытоптали, покраснела от крови. Имс обтирал лезвия мачете снегом, не обращая внимания на еще живых оборванцев. Оборванцев было трое, один лежал неподвижно, второй еще подергался и затих, третий тихо пищал и пытался уползти, отталкиваясь уцелевшей рукой.

\- Зайди, - приказал Имс ошалевшему Артуру.

\- Кто это? – переспросил Артур, вышел на минуту из апатии.

\- Я с ними не знакомился, - хохотнул Имс, наступил на голову живому и давил, пока тот не перестал трепыхаться. – Зайди, застудишься.

\- Что ты делать будешь? – Артур смотрел на Имса расширенными глазами, а тот с сожалением посмотрел на мясистые ноги одного из бродяг.

\- Закопаю подальше отсюда, - сказал Имс, - И снег сгребу чутка, а то у нас вся округа с утра будет шариться.

Он и правда уволок трупы, закопал их где-то – Артур следил, надеясь, что Имс не притащит человечину в дом. Не притащил. Счистил снег и принялся раздеваться прямо на морозе.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Моюсь, - спокойно ответил Имс, голый, мускулистый, большой, покрытый рыжеватой густой шерстью. Обтирался снегом, даже не шипел и не ежился.

Артур ушел в дом, съежился у костра: он как никогда сильно чувствовал себя жалким и тощим, бесполезным, еще и с пузом. Имса можно было даже в снег закопать, и он бы там выжил, а Артур – какая-то ошибка не на своем месте.

\- Хочешь змейку?

Имс присел рядом, обнял Артура за плечи.

\- Не хочу, отстань, - буркнул тот.

Имс помотал копченой, жирной змеей у него перед носом. Артур тут же цапнул ее за хвост, затолкал в рот и быстро пережевал.

\- Тихий ты такой-то последнее время, - сказал Имс, заглядывая ему в глаза. – У тебя болит что-то?

\- Отъебись, - буркнул Артур, повернулся боком, уложив тяжелый живот Имсу на колени, притулился лбом к плечу и засопел.

 

Через два дня он проснулся от ровного гула. Вскинулся и сел. Звук был такой, будто армия слаженно маршировала по бетонной дороге. Или как будто на стадионе болельщики одновременно колотили ногами по скамьям. Звук был совершенно не из этого мира. Артур вскочил, придержав живот, торопливо накинул сверху меховую безрукавку. Имс заглянул в хижину.

\- Проснулся? Хочешь на бегемотов посмотреть?

Артур даже представил себе на секунду стадо розовых, толстых бегемотов, марширующих в снегу… но фантазия как-то резко увяла.

\- Пошли, посмотришь, - улыбнулся Имс, взял за локоть и вывел наружу.

Артур даже рот открыл: через степь, вздымая снежную пыль, перло стадо коров. Все бы ничего, но коровы были размером со слона каждая. Артур видел, как колышутся огромные вымя, каждое больше его самого.

\- Они не опасные, - сказал Имс ему на ухо, перекрикивая грохот. – Они траву едят, но затоптать могут.

Коровы брели мимо, помахивая хвостами, иногда, то одна, то другая издавали трубный рев, в котором едва-едва угадывалось мычание.

\- Куда они идут? – спросил он у Имса.

\- На юг, - ответил тот. – Скоро ударят морозы, вот они и сбегают.

 

В общем-то, как Имс сказал, так и вышло – вскоре ударили морозы и начал сыпать снег, все тропки замело. Артура клонило в сон от шуршания по крыше, он прижимался к Имсу, а тот шил при свете костра. Хворост, который Имс собирал, сильно парил, высыхая, но Артуру так было даже лучше. Он даже футболку снял, купаясь в тепле. Имс погладил его по животу и скормил еще одну змейку. Непонятно, куда девалось все это жирное, сочное мясо – Артур не поправлялся, а вот живот уже был круглый-круглый, с туго натянутой кожей.

Имс рассказывал истории, пытался разговорить Артура, но тот, впавший в депрессию, говорить не хотел, а слушал с интересом. Имс рассказывал про замок, который сохранился в одном из городов, где он побывал. В замке жили, - как едко высказался Имс, - цивилизованные люди. Они не жрали своих врагов, просто вешали их на стенах. Самому Имсу еле удалось унести ноги, но в замке он жил пару дней. Там сохранились серебряные побрякушки и душистая плотная мягкая ткань. Имс рассказывал про статую, которой поклонялись какие-то безумцы. Статуя была почти целая и очень красивая, стояла в перекосившемся гроте посреди затопленной долины.

Имс хорошо рассказывал, интересно, но Артура клонило в сон, и он засыпал. Имс не обижался, а на следующий день снова рассказывал о высоких горах, которые он видел. Там было красиво и спокойно, и почему-то совсем не было людей. Почему-то этих гор боялись, но Имсу там понравилось, он прожил там целую неделю, и спал спокойно. Артур, слушая эти истории, думал о том, что сам он повидал мир, а запомнил только отели да такси. Он-то явно видел больше, чем этот несчастный полуживотный Имс из дикого леса, но, слушая Имса, Артуру понимал, что он и не видел ничего. И, наверное, уже не увидит. Вот теперь бы он не ошивался в «Парусе», цедя мохито, а пошел бы на пляж, пропускал бы белый песок сквозь пальцы. Теперь бы он не сидел в своей квартире в Нью-Йорке, а пошел бы в парк и там бы долго наблюдал за цивилизованными людьми. Он успел пожить, а вот сейчас, под боком у Имса, подумал, что жизнь началась тогда, когда его швырнуло в этот мир. Страшная, полуголодная и жестокая, но живая, полная каких-то деталей, полная противостояния… впрочем, учитывая, что он сидел в чужой одежде и глубоко беременный ребенком людоеда и подонка, противостояние он явно не выиграл. Зато деталей было – хоть завались. Огромные тусклые мачете Имса, кривая иголка в его ловких пальцах, куски мяса, сложенные стопкой, кружка с талой водой, сырой хворост, щетина Имса, ставшая от костра совсем рыжей… Артур засыпал и проваливался в сон, тяжелел, прижимаясь щекой к колену Имса.       

  ***

 Когда Артур начал блевать желчью, и не по утрам, а каждые пять минут, Имс понял, что пора на что-то решаться. Артура било в лихорадке, у него блестели глаза, запеклись губы, кожа же, наоборот, пожелтела. Артур не давался в руки, стонал и скалил зубы, как тот волк.

Имс понятия не имел, что делать, разве что только разрезать Артура и достать из него ребенка. Судя по всему, никак по-другому не получалось.  

 

\- Как ты? – Имс присел, потащил на себя одеяло.

Артур повернулся на бок, обнимая руками выпирающий живот.

\- Я не могу больше, - простонал несчастно. – Имс, я больше не могу.

Имс и сам видел, что дело швах. Под глазами у Артура разлились коричнево-желтые синяки, губы обметало.

\- Надо что-то делать, - тихо сказал Артур. – И срочно, я скоро себе вены перегрызу.

\- Надо, - согласился Имс, потащил одеяло прочь. – Выпрямиться можешь?

\- Не-е-ет, - проскулил Артур, но кое-как вытянулся, тяжело дыша, у него расширились поры так, что Артур плавал в поту. Имс внимательно осмотрел его живот, круглый и горячий, прикоснулся к боку, но Артур коротко взвыл сквозь зубы.

\- Перестань!

\- Нужно резать, - сообщил Имс, помог Артуру лечь обратно и тот сразу свернулся в улитку.

\- Да, - прошептал, трясясь в горячке. – Я умру?

\- Надеюсь, что нет, - честно ответил Имс. – Но если ничего не делать, умрете вы оба.

\- Я подумал вот, - слабо прошептал Артур. – Ты кормил меня человечиной?

\- Нет, - сказал Имс, - успокойся.

\- А если оно… если он жрет меня изнутри?

\- Никто тебя не жрет, - оборвал его Имс, - тебе просто больно, потому, что он… растет.

\- Распробовал мяса, - стонал Артур, - а теперь отщипывает меня, как деликатес.

\- Не глупи, - принялся уговаривать его Имс, - это обычный ребенок, у него зубов нет, ничем он тебя не отщипывает.

Артур кивнул, неуклюже накрылся до ушей и впал в забытье, стонал сквозь горячечный сон, охал и дергался. Имс толком не спал всю ночь, слушал, как Артур мечется, боялся прикоснуться, но прямо всем собой ощущал, как растущий ребенок смещает Артуру внутренности.

Как только рассвело, Имс взял котелок и пошел к ручью, где снег был почище. По странному совпадению, на водопое сидела тяжело беременная волчица, тяжелая и неуклюжая, опасливо взглянула на Имса, показала зубы.

\- Иди с миром, - утомленно сказал ей Имс, зачерпнул полный котелок и вернулся к хижине.

Снег быстро растаял и закипел. Артур проснулся от бульканья, попросил, облизнув губы:

\- Дай попить.

Имс дал ему остатки из кружки. Измученный Артуров организм и этого не выдержал, Артур закашлялся и заблевал край одеяла. Лег на место, опустошенный и полумертвый от боли.

Имс быстро обстругал колышек, воткнул его у входа, на самом освещенном месте.

\- Зачем это? – Слабо спросил Артур, не поднимая головы.

Имс вогнал колышек до середины, попробовал расшатать – и не смог.

\- Я свяжу тебя, - сказал решительно, - иначе ты не дашься.

Артур равнодушно кивнул. Имс на всякий случай наточил еще раз нож, сунул его в костер и аккуратно отложил на чистую тряпку. Поднял Артура на руки, бережно освобождая от намотанного тряпья.

\- Мне больно, - простонал тот.

\- Я знаю, - согласился Имс, погладил пальцем по искусанным, запекшимся губам. – Скоро все закончится.

Он подстелил одеяло и уложил Артура на спину, туго перевязал веревкой запястья и крепко примотал к колышку. Артур инстинктивно попытался согнуться, но Имс перехватил его колено.

\- Ноги тоже привяжу, - проговорил вслух.

\- Быстрее уже, - взвыл Артур, - я умираю!

\- Замолкни, - прикрикнул на него Имс, связал Артуру колени, расставил его ноги как можно шире.

По сравнению с ладными бедрами Артура, с его тонкими жилистыми руками, живот был как страшная болячка, совершенно чуждая. Имс положил ладонь на влажную кожу, протер смоченной тряпкой. Артур смотрел дикими глазами.

\- Стой, - сказал вдруг не своим голосом. – Стой, нет. Не надо. Лучше по горлу сразу.

\- Перестань, - Имс примерился.

\- Не надо! – заорал Артур, затрясся, несмотря на веревки. – Я боюсь! Не надо!

\- Закрой глаза, - приказал ему Имс.

Артур отрицательно покачал головой.

\- О, господи, - зачастил низко, - Имс, ну пожалуйста, не надо, оно как-нибудь само, я выдержу, не надо, ради бога, Имс!

Сорвался на крик. Имс вдруг вспомнил кое-что, вытащил из сумки маленький корешок и сунул Артуру в зубы.

\- Жуй.

\- Что? – переспросил Артур, трясясь в ознобе. Имс сам разжевал корешок, стараясь не сглатывать, наклонился и языком протолкнул эту кашицу в рот Артуру, вместе со сладковатой слюной. Артур закашлялся, и тут же поплыл, уронил бессильно голову. Имс быстро прополоскал рот, пока его самого не повело. Сплюнул, облизнулся, и полоснул по выпяченному животу. Порез секунду был белым, но тут же налился кровью, кожа разошлась. Артур заорал, забился – и Имс больше не ждал, быстро увеличил разрез, сполоснул руки и тут же раздвинул мышцы. Артур бился и надрывался криком, веревки едва выдерживали его напор. Имс отвел в сторону комок кишок и тут же увидел белесую пленку, до ужаса похожую на паучий кокон. Он толком не успел испугаться, а руки сами быстро вынули из Артура эту гадость. За коконом потянулись какие-то вены, сгустки плоти, Имс решительно отрезал их и тут кокон развернулся, а под усыхающей пленкой оказался обычный человеческий ребенок, страшненький, явно недоношенный, но совершенно нормальный. Имс положил пищащий комочек на тряпку, склонился над Артуром, заправляя тому внутренности на место, расправил мышцы и зажал кожу. Взглянул в лицо - и остановился. Артур умирал, умирал так быстро, что Имс ничего не смог бы сделать. Он все еще зажимал разрез, хоть кровь хлестала сквозь его пальцы, и понимал, что бессмысленно. Лицо Артура было белее снега, белее сахара, губы совершенно сливались цветом с кожей. Жили только глаза – истерзанные, измученные, но разумные, полные сознания.

\- Детка, - пробормотал Имс, склонился лицом к лицу, кровь лилась во все стороны, капала у Артура из носа, тянулась из уголка губ.

Артур булькнул, захлебываясь, посмотрел на Имса с тоской, страданием и любовью – и умер.

 ***

 Артур свалился с кушетки, перевернул и кушетку, и PASIV, чуть не опрокинул Кобба.

\- Артур! – воскликнул тот.

Артур заорал, громко и надрывно, без слов, сжался в комок, прикрывая живот. У него кружилась голова, ноги напрочь отказали, а в глазах все потемнело. Орал не своим голосом, пытаясь заползти под кушетку. Кобб, не долго думая, вытащил из аптечки ампулу успокоительного, навалился на мечущегося Артура, зажал и уколол в шею. Артур обмяк, заткнулся.

\- Артур, ты как?

Артур посмотрел безумно на Кобба, заморгал. С трудом сел и потер лицо ладонью. Успокоительное действовало, туман в голове рассеивался.

\- Кобб? – спросил он сипло. – Это ты?

\- Ну да, - настороженно ответил тот. – Артур, ты тут без сомнацина уже шесть часов спал. Ты был на втором уровне?

\- Не знаю, где я был, - прохрипел Артур, - но точно не во сне. 

Медленно встал, дошел до окна и выглянул на улицу, на самый обычнейший Нью-Йоркский пейзаж.

\- Что значит, не во сне? – нахмурился Кобб.

Артур задрал рубашку, показывая тому живот. Кобб вскинул бровь.

\- Зачем ты мне его показываешь?

Артур посмотрел вниз и увидел, что на животе нет ни шрамов, ни порезов. Лихорадочно принялся сдирать рубашку, стащил футболку, пытаясь нащупать на спине и плечах следы от зубов Имса. Оставались же такие шрамы!

Кобб смотрел совсем уж ошалело, а Артур вдруг сообразил, что держит в руках ту самую футболку, которая давно истерлась на тряпки. Рубашку Имс отобрал давным-давно и сменял на какое-то барахло. Артур скинул ботинки, наклонился и внимательно осмотрел их – разрезов по бокам не было. Костюм, превратившийся в лохмотья несколько месяцев назад, был только чуточку помятым и несвежим, да и только.

\- Слушай, ты явно не в порядке, - опасливо сказал Кобб.

\- Ты даже не представляешь насколько, - согласился Артур.

\- Домой я тебя в таком виде не отпущу, - решительно сказал Кобб. – Сиди тут. Я тебя привяжу, если надо, но отправляться в таком…

\- Попробуй только меня привязать, - тихо сказал Артур, сузив глаза, - и я тебя пришибу.

\- Да я пошутил, - помолчав, сказал Кобб.

 

Артур налил себе воды, поставил кушетку на место и присел.

\- Я не могу тебе объяснить, что было. Сколько я спал?

\- Сутки, - ответил Кобб, - последние шесть часов без сомнацина, я не мог тебя разбудить.

\- Полгода, - тихо сказал Артур, - полгода я был в аду. Там не было солнца, там были людоеды, меня хотели убить и сожрать…

Он засмеялся и заткнулся, смех слишком смахивал на всхлипы.

\- Тут есть кто-нибудь еще?

\- Нет, - пожал плечами Кобб. – Мы с тобой.

\- Вызови мне такси, - попросил Артур, вышел в туалет, не включая там света, и долго блевал в раковину. Его мутило от всех этих перебросок. 

\- Да ты в порядке или нет? – громко спросил Кобб.

\- Да, - рявкнул Артур. – Нет! Нет, блядь! Не в порядке!

 

Три дня Артур приходил в себя. В квартире ему не сиделось, поэтому он, как и обещал себе, сходил в ближайший парк, сходил в музей Метрополитан, потому, что никогда там не был, а ведь было там много интересного. Иногда ему приходилось буквально за руки себя хватать, чтобы не натворить чего-то асоциального. Он чуть не сорвал яркие цветастые бусы с молоденькой мамашки, потому, что решил, что их можно будет очень удачно обменять. Вовремя опомнился.

Оказывается, наблюдать за людьми было так увлекательно. Особенно, раз уж они не пытались убить и сожрать друг друга. Все были одеты, обуты по-разному, а не в лохмотья разной степени разодранности. Некоторые щеголяли украшениями, на которые Артур старался не реагировать. Люди разговаривали на разных языках, проходили мимо, не замечая его, а он наблюдал, посасывая конфеты. Артур вообще страшно соскучился по сладкому после одного-то мяса. Каждый вечер Артур покупал большой кулек сладостей и бродил до ночи, пока более-менее добропорядочный народ не расходился по домам. От обилия лиц начало рябить в глазах.

 

На третий день он сломался. Тело требовало какой-то чувственной разрядки, Артур забрался в душ и долго стоял под струями горячей воды, но это не уняло тактильный голод. Он покрутился и сообразил, что сейчас он точно сам, никто не видит – можно сделать что-нибудь такое, чего раньше никогда бы не сделал, и чего ужасно хотелось. Между Артуром и миром была куча дверей – входная, дверь в ванну, дверь душевой кабинки. Целых три двери. Артур присел на корточки и сунул пальцы себе между ног, прикоснулся к сжатой узкой дырке, которую никто не трогал, не рвал напополам, никто не растягивал ее своими отвратительными мутациями… дрочить перехотелось напрочь. Артур съежился на дне душевой кабинки и зарыдал, позволил себе всхлипывать вслух, разревелся как девчонка.

Он лежал так долго, а вода хлестала сверху. Тоска отступала. Артур вдруг подумал, совершенно непонятно к чему, что, пока он тут валяется и хнычет, может быть, уже началась ядерная война. Он просто не слышит. И вот он лежит тут, а Нью-Йорк слизывает стеной огня. Слижет и его дом, а он… ну, конечно, он выживет, не может не выжить. А может, и не выживет, что уж там. А через много лет, через несколько столетий родится Имс, будет охотиться и бродить по густым лесам, и однажды встретит его, Артура, и его же зарежет, когда придет время, потому, что время… Оно такое. Непостижимое.

В любом случае дурь схлынула, оставив мутное сожаление. Пожалуй, по Имсу Артур скучал, как мог бы скучать по другу, с которым проводил много времени. Другом ему Имс не был, а все это называлось, пожалуй, Стокгольмским синдромом, но Артуру, в общем-то, было все равно, как это называется. Он хотел, чтобы Имс положил ему ладонь на поясницу. Сейчас же. Сию секунду.

 

Артур помнил, что может пройти за день несусветно много по меркам цивилизованного мира. Ноги его это помнить отказывались, колени ныли, а щиколотки опухали, как в первый месяц, когда Артур только узнал о своем странном положении. Долгие прогулки, конечно, утомляли, но Артур не мог прекратить шататься туда-сюда по городу.

 

Он плюхнулся на кожаный стул в каком-то кафе, переводя дыхание. Заказал себе грандиозный десерт с взбитыми сливками и вишенкой. Кстати, с потреблением сахара пора было что-то решать, пока он не начал поправляться, но сладкого хотелось неимоверно. Требования подсознательной психики оказались сильнее доводов здравого ума и логики, которые подсказывали, что он вовсе не голодал и питался, как следует. Боже, да он просто спал целые сутки, словил трип, провалился на второй уровень… не шлялся полгода с Имсом по вымирающему миру. Артур пожирал десерт маленькой ложечкой, кайфуя от сладости во рту, и вдруг увидел знакомое лицо. За столик у окна сел парень в деловом костюме, повернулся, оглядывая зал – и залип взглядом на Артуре. Они смотрели друг другу в лицо, паникуя и заражая своей паникой друг друга: Артур и Акула. Тот выглядел цивилизованнее, без цепи на лице, с модной стрижкой, в темном костюме и светлой рубашке. Но Артур сразу его узнал, и видел, что и Акула его помнит. Это было то самое животное противостояние взглядами, которое любил Имс, но теперь Артур не боялся, смотрел и чувствовал, что сейчас просто зарычит. Акула сморгнул, отвел глаза, нервно засобирался и вышел, проскользнув мимо Артура, так и не сделав заказ.

Артур медленно доедал десерт и размышлял. Теорию о трипе можно было смело выкидывать. Акула помнил его, Акула был там, он видел его – и он ужасно испугался, увидев Артура в Нью-Йорке. Полгода были. Был лес. Был ужасно грязный и жалкий город, где Имс валял его по кровати… Имс! О, боже, Имс! Имс был!

 

За свою жизнь Артур оброс многими полезными знакомствами. Хоть ему и хотелось бежать, сломя голову, к одному знакомому, работающему в полиции, Артур не помчался, на ночь глядя. Дождался утра, хоть всю ночь толком не спал, а вертелся на своей большой кровати, пил воду, бродил в темноте из комнаты в комнату до рассвета.

Знакомый был хороший, еще и обязанный Артуру, поэтому без вопросов составил фоторобот, удивившись, наверное, горячности Артура. Черты лица Артур, конечно, помнил, но вот детали… Он понятия не имел, какой длины волосы у Имса, есть ли у него усы и борода, какого цвета его глаза… одно он знал точно – зубы у Имса нормальные, хотя это делу мало помогло. Учитывая, что Артур немного узнал Имса, пока они шатались вдвоем, он предположил, что волосы у того будут короткие, но вот долго не мог решить, что делать с бородой. Имсу шло и так, и этак. В итоге Артур остановился на варианте с гладким подбородком, если надо – он дорисует чертовому Имсу усы карандашом.

 

Артур полетел в Лион – в Интерполе у него тоже затесался хороший знакомый. Но Имса там не знали. Артур метнулся в Лондон… знакомых у него была уйма, но ни Ми-5, ни ЦРУ не знали Имса. Кого-то похожего на Имса видели в Париже  – Артур вылетел туда, но следов не нашел, зато нашел в сети фотографию громадной статуи – женщины с мечом и щитом. К Имсу это не имело практически никакого отношения, да и Артур был не уверен до конца, что это та самая статуя.

Он метался между городами, забыв про сон и покой. И совершенно внезапно ему позвонил Кобб. Артур как раз торопливо хлебал крем-суп в Барселоне, на веранде уличного ресторанчика, и ждал совсем другого звонка.

\- Привет, - сумрачно сказал Кобб.      

\- Дом, я немного занят, - не слишком-то вежливо сказал Артур.

\- Мне тут рассказали знакомые из разведки, - гнул свое Кобб, - Артур, зачем ты ищешь Имса? Мы не берем дел с имитацией.

Артур выронил ложку и чуть не уронил телефон в суп.

\- Ты его знаешь? – спросил он тихо. У него слишком шумно бухала кровь в висках и очень, очень хотелось заорать.

\- Ну да, - удивился Кобб. – Я работал с ним пару раз. Он отличный специалист, но на всю голову ебанутый.

Артур молчал, с удивлением потрогал свои губы, на которых застыла странная гримаса, и понял, что улыбается от уха до уха, как дегенерат.

\- Так зачем тебе ебанутый Имс, Артур?

\- Нужен, - ответил Артур.

Кобб помолчал.

\- В последний раз его видели в Саудовской Аравии, - сообщил он, - он собирался в Египет, расхищать гробницы. Но ты туда не поедешь, правда?

\- Поеду, - возразил Артур.

\- Тогда завещание напиши сразу, - фыркнул Кобб, - и прививки сделай от столбняка. Понадобится помощь – звони, пиши. Не пропадай, в общем.

\- Спасибо, - булькнул Артур, на бегу расплачиваясь и собирая вещи.

  ***

 Барханы послушно ложились под колеса. Если бы не навигатор, Артур наверняка заплутал бы в бескрайней пустыне, но слава спутникам и цивилизации, стоянка археологов была отмечена на карте. Артур даже навострился находить едва заметные следы, указывающие, что тут регулярно ездят машины, вопреки злобной пустыне, вопреки свирепому ветру, вопреки жалящему душному песку.

Чудно и дико было ехать напрямую, не петляя по улочкам, не срезать расстояния, петляя на углах, а двигаясь по строго заданному отрезку. Удивительно, что на застроенной Земле еще остались такие места, где, чтобы дойти куда-то, нужно просто идти прямо.

Артур развлекался мыслями, жонглировал ими, автоматически управляя машиной. Отвлекался, как умел, от страшного ожидания. Вдруг Имс – это не Имс? Вдруг Имс – это тот самый Имс, но вовсе не знает Артура, знать не хочет? Вдруг… всякое односвязное компактное трёхмерное многообразие без края гомеоморфно трёхмерной сфере, всякое односвязное… вдруг Имс вскинет удивленно брови и скажет: «Простите, что? Я вас не знаю». Трехмерное многообразие, да. Боже, когда закончится эта чертова пустыня, огромная, как радиоактивный, хищный лес, по которому они лазили полгода. Где были волки, где были ямы, наполненные свечением, туманом и чавканьем. Где Имс был сволочь и животное, но помнил Артура… трехмерной сфере.

 

Навигатор пискнул, но Артур уже увидел палатки, сбросил скорость, и шлейф песка, окружавший машину, вытянулся, будто хвост кометы, колеса, яростно ревущие, зашуршали. Артур притормозил у ближайшей палатки, вышел из машины и наткнулся на шумного пузатого араба. Собственно, все они тут, в этом Египте, были шумные и пузатые, но этот еще и тарахтел на смеси английского, арабского и, почему-то, голландского, размахивал руками и яростно приказывал Артуру убираться.

\- Я ищу Имса, - сказал Артур.

Араб унялся, посмотрел исподлобья.

\- Где Имс?

Имя подействовало как волшебная палочка, араб схватил Артура за локоть, оставив потные следы на белой рубашке, потащил за собой, пытаясь прикрывать брюхом и плечами разложенные на песке древние ценности. Это, как раз, интересовало Артура меньше всего.

 

Под обломком скалы, совершенно неуместно посреди барханов, темнел вход под землю, пахнуло сыростью и затхлостью, плесенью, тленом. Артур попятился, но араб сверкнул золотыми зубами, ткнул пальцем туда, в вырытую штольню. Археологи, загорелые до красноты, все в арафатках, останавливались, с интересом осматривали высокого черноволосого иностранца, перебрасывались фразочками. Артур нервно закатал рукава, привычка осталась еще с университета, никак он не мог ее перебороть. Шагнул в вырытый коридор, тут же ослеп от резкого перехода, заморгал и увидел вдалеке огонек лампочки. Пошел на слабый свет, запинаясь за провода, за булыжники, ушиб ногу и зашипел сквозь зубы. Мимо него, быстро и смело, прошмыгнул кто-то из археологов, одарил насмешливым взглядом. Артур вышел в раскопанную комнату и тут же увидел Имса. Сердце пропустило удар и забилось, как бешеное. Имс был ниже ростом, чем Артур запомнил, но такой же широкий в плечах, коренастый. Смотрел на подпорченный временем барельеф, не обращая внимания на снующих сотрудников. Волосы, не собранные в хвост, а коротко стриженые, топорщились на затылке ежиком, мощная шея загорела до медного цвета. Артур тихо подошел, не зная, как обратить на себя внимание. Вытянул руку, чтобы коснуться лопатки, чтобы провести по широченной спине, обтянутой клетчатой рубашкой, и испугался, отступил.

\- Я нашел тебя, - сказал он тихо, сглотнул комок в горле.

Спина Имса тут же окаменела. Он резко обернулся, а Артур чуть не закричал – Имс был тот самый, и одновременно не тот. Глаза у него были не желтые, а серые, да и на лице не было той печати жестокости, к которой Артур привык. Имс был гладко выбрит. Но смотрел он на Артура с непонятным, тяжелым выражением, давил холодным взглядом. Артур сглотнул, попятился назад, не зная, что теперь сказать. Помнит ли его Имс? Может быть, он действительно все придумал, и совершенно неизвестный человек не может понять, какого хера ему, Артуру, тут нужно.

 

Свет в старой гробнице был неверный, сквозняком болтало лампочку, тени прыгали туда-сюда. Имс гонял зубочистку из угла губ в угол и молчал. Артур чуть не разревелся от злости и досады.

\- А я тебя не смог, - сказал вдруг Имс.

Артур даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

\- Я искал тебя, - голос у Имса был тот самый, низкий, с хрипотцой.

Он шагнул к Артуру, а тот сам не понял, как влетел к Имсу в объятия, сцепил ладони на мощной шее. Колени подгибались от волнения, Имс пах хорошим одеколоном и потом, пах своим запахом, который, оказывается, Артур отлично запомнил.

\- Блядь, детка, - тихо сказал Имс, оглаживая Артура по плечам, по спине. – Ты существуешь.

Артур кивнул, уткнулся Имсу лицом в шею, засопел от избытка чувств.

\- Блядь, - повторил тот, словно его заклинило. – Артур. Пошли-ка отсюда.

Схватил Артура за запястье и цепко потащил за собой, а Артур… черт, он и правда так привык к тому, что Имс вечно его куда-то тащит.

 

Палатка Имса стояла в сторонке от бело-серых палаток других археологов. Она была вручную расписана какими-то кислотными узорами, латинскими сентенциями. И она была больше остальных. Артур даже глазами захлопал, увидев это великолепие. Имс втолкнул его внутрь, прямо на стеганый коврик, сел напротив, скрестив ноги. Смотрел на Артура, не отрываясь. Артур молчал, не знал с чего начать разговор.

\- Хочешь чая? – буркнул Имс.

Артур кивнул. Имс вытянул из угла медный, начищенный столик, поставил между ними, как преграду, водрузил на столик кальян и керамический цветастый чайничек с вытянутым носиком. Свистнул громко, и в палатку заглянул толстый араб, улыбнулся Артуру как старому знакомому, будто не орал на него заполошено пять минут назад. Забрал чайник, еще раз ухмыльнулся и исчез.

\- Ты археолог? – неуверенно спросил Артур.

\- Конкретно сейчас – да, - согласился Имс. – А вообще - нет.

\- А кто?

\- Я вор, - честно сознался тот.

Артур сморгнул.

\- Шутишь?

\- Нет, - Имс смотрел с прищуром, облизывал взглядом растерянное лицо Артура. – Не шучу. Я занимаюсь всякими нелегальными штуками.

Артур помолчал.

\- А ты кто? – спросил Имс, склонил голову.

\- Я Координатор, - брякнул Артур и тут же сообразил, что Имсу это может ничего и не говорить. – Я… э-э-э… занимаюсь тем…

\- Сновидец? – перебил его Имс.

Артур кивнул.

\- Так что я тоже не совсем легально работаю, - подытожил Артур.

Имс осклабился. Улыбка у него была такая же – широкая и недобрая, правда Артур сразу заметил, что зубы у Имса обычные, без клыков.

\- Ты немного не такой, - сказал он тихо, - в деталях.

\- Ты тоже, - согласился Имс, - блядь, ты даже меня выше!

Артур улыбнулся, пожал плечами. Имс вдруг потянулся к нему, но у входа зашуршали, заглянул араб, поставил на столик чайник, сладко улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами, и смылся.

\- Неудивительно, что я не мог найти тебя, - сказал Имс, прервав неловкое молчание, - сновидцев хрен найдешь.

\- Тебя тоже не так легко, - вздохнул Артур.

Имс быстро взглянул на него.

\- Ты женат?

\- Что? Я? Нет. – Артур даже улыбнулся от предположения.

\- У тебя есть кто-то? – гнул свое Имс.

\- Ты, наверное, - сознался Артур, уставившись в узор на чайнике. Набрался решимости и спросил:

\- Или нет?

\- Я никуда тебя не отпущу, - сообщил ему Имс, вот сейчас глаза у него были те же: дикие, желтоватые от волнения, широко раскрытые. – Ты это понимаешь?

\- Мне нужно съездить в Нью-Йорк, - признался Артур, - но потом я вернусь.

\- Нет, - решительно сказал Имс, рубанул воздух ладонью. – Нет, детка. Если нужно, я привяжу тебя к этому столу, понял? Ты никуда не уйдешь.

Артур усмехнулся. С чего это он взял, что Имс не такой – да такой же.

\- Ты точно хочешь чая? – спросил Имс, вскинул бровь.

\- Не очень, - сознался Артур, который чашку даже в руки не взял.

\- А чего хочешь?

\- Тебя, - вякнул он, и столик тут же отлетел в угол, а Имс оказался рядом, толкнул Артура в грудь, укладывая на подушку. Не спешил срывать одежду, не наваливался, оперся на локоть и рассматривал Артура сверху вниз.

\- Детка, - пробормотал хрипло, наклонился, прикоснулся губами.

Артур даже задрожал от волнения, разомкнул рот, впуская настойчивый язык Имса, подчинился и расслабился. Имс подмял его, развел ноги коленом, придавил своей тяжестью.

\- Можно? – спросил хрипло.

Артур вместо ответа взял его ладонь, шероховатую от мозолей, крупную и сильную, положил себе на бедро.

И все-таки, Имс был другой – не брал свое силой, приручал, медленно и осторожно, оглаживал Артура, словно норовистое животное, останавливался и смотрел, как тот корчится от ласки. Стащил белую рубашку, смял ее и отшвырнул в угол. Артур задышал тяжело – шнуры на подушке царапали ему спину, но сверху лежал родной тяжелый Имс, такой привычный, такой новый в своей деликатности.

\- Ты когда-нибудь…

\- Нет, - перебил его Артур, - сегодня будет первый раз.

Имс шумно вздохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, потянулся с поцелуем, но Артур уперся ему ладонью в грудь и отпихнул.

\- Имс, - сказал нервно, - а сколько у тебя…

\- Один, - фыркнул тот. – Не переживай, я тебя и одним удовлетворю.

\- Очень смешно, - проворчал Артур, неловкость мгновенно пропала, будто ее и не было, Артур обхватил Имса ногами за пояс, потянул клетчатую рубашку вверх, заставляя Имса послушно раздеться. Под рубашкой оказалась майка.

\- Зачем на тебе столько одежды? – зашипел Артур, сунул ладони под майку, ощупывая такие знакомые мышцы, рельеф плеч, гладкую спину.

\- Ну, извини, - пропыхтел Имс, стаскивая брюки. – Знал бы, что ты явишься, надел бы смокинг.

\- У тебя есть смокинг?

\- У меня все есть, - сообщил Имс, - включая тебя, золотце.

Гнусные-гнусные колени Артура сами разъехались в стороны. Имс лукаво улыбнулся, наклонился, влажно и чувственно целуя Артуру шею. Тот заскулил.

\- Как же я по тебе скучал, - буркнул Имс, вылизывая Артуру соски и грудину. – Блядь, детка, как я рад, что ты есть.

Артур просунул ему ладонь в серые плавки, сжал горячий твердый член. Имс громко застонал, убрал руку Артура.

\- Не спеши, - попросил порывисто, стаскивая с Артура остатки одежды, быстро оглядел. – А ты не такой тощий.

\- Не делай мне больно, - тихо сказал Артур, обнял Имса ногами за бедра.

\- Ну что ты, - так же тихо ответил тот, погладил Артура по щеке.

Артур расслабился, только ахнул, когда Имс принялся трогать его смазанными пальцами там, внизу. Коварный Имс знал, что делает, и через минуту Артур начал скулить и ерзать, раскраснелся. Вообще-то, Имс держал розмариновое масло для других случаев, например, если укусит скорпион, но скулящий от желания Артур, трущийся промежностью об Имса, его тоже устроил. Даже более чем. Имс собирался показать ему все, что знал, что умел. Не за один раз, конечно, но сделать так, чтобы Артур и дальше шел за ним в асфальтовых джунглях, придерживая или, ладно уж, не придерживая живот. Чтобы шел сам, не по принуждению.

\- Будет немного больно, золотце, - предупредил Имс, вталкивая в Артура пальцы.

Тот взвыл от облегчения, вскинулся и бессильно упал на спину.

\- Имс, придурок, - застонал горячечно, - ты мне это сейчас говоришь?

Имс ухмыльнулся, протолкнул второй палец и пошевелил ими внутри горячего и узкого Артура. Тот громко ахнул, приоткрыл рот. Больше ждать Имс не мог, у него самого свело низ живота, мышцы отвердели и глухо ныли. Он схватил Артура за бедра, подволок к себе, сунул подушку под задницу. 

\- Можешь кричать, - сказал милостиво.

\- Не дождешься, - буркнул Артур.

Имс натянул его одним рывком, не растягивая боль, старался не порвать, и едва сдерживался, чтобы не трахать Артура сильными толчками. Тот закусил губу, смотрел испуганно и настороженно.

\- Ну? – грубовато спросил Имс, опираясь на локти. – Терпимо?

\- Терпимо, - согласился Артур, толкнул Имса пяткой в поясницу. – Давай.

Имс страшно собою загордился, когда Артур начал громко стонать. Долбился медленно и уверенно в одну точку, Артур всхлипывал, кусал кулак, сжимал ноги и приподнимался на лопатках. Но стонать начал совершенно неожиданно для Имса и, раз открыв рот, уже не затыкался, невнятно умолял, подвывал и скулил, рычал что-то, царапая Имсу плечи и вскрикивал. Имс насквозь промок от пота, придерживал скользкого Артура, подушка под ними противно скрипела, кажется, они выдалбливали в песке яму, но это Имса сейчас волновало меньше всего. Артур вскрикнул, стиснул Имса ногами так, что ребра захрустели, брызнул на живот и обмяк, закрыл глаза. Имс уже без всякой жалости трахал его, шлепал бедрами, балдел от пошлого потного звука, сцепил зубы, но рык прорвался, выскользнул и разнесся над палаткой. Имс свалился на Артура, медленно двигал бедрами, пока не замер. Голова была пустая и звонкая, как ледышка, в которой застыл пузырек воздуха.

\- Да, - слабо сказал Артур, не открывая глаз. – Ты очень хорош.

\- Я лучший, - буркнул Имс, неведомо про что. – Ты как?

\- Жить буду, - фыркнул Артур, спихнул Имса и сел, засопел и потрогал себя за поясницу.

Имс перевернулся на спину, заложил руки за голову, наблюдая за растрепанным, раскрасневшимся Артуром. У того пылали уши и щеки.

\- Этого не было, - сказал Артур, беззастенчиво рассматривая Имса, ткнул в свежий британский флаг на груди, в невнятную татуировку на боку, провел пальцами по старой надписи на животе.

\- Не было, - согласился Имс, улыбаясь от щекотки.

Артур бесстыдно повел кончиками пальцев вниз, через живот, через густой темный треугольник волос, провел по липкому мягкому члену.

\- Даже странно, - сказал задумчиво, - я привык.

Имс молчал, погладил Артура по предплечью, обвитому сухими, но крепкими мускулами.

\- Как ты проснулся? – спросил вдруг Артур.

\- Мы замерзли, - неохотно сказал Имс, - костер потух, а спички отсырели…

\- Кто мы? – Спросил Артур, дернулся и сел прямо, уставился на Имса раскрытыми, темными глазами.

\- Я и малой, - удивился Имс. – Ты что, не помнишь?

\- Ребенок, - прошептал Артур. – Значит, он все-таки был.

\- Конечно, был, - Имс сел, притянул к себе Артура, прижался грудью к его напряженной, красивой спине. – Ты его не видел, но он классный.

\- Наверное, - глухо сказал Артур.

\- Малой у моей матери, в Шотландии, - сообщил Имс, - я, может, не очень хороший отец, но точно не ебанутый – тащить пятимесячного ребенка на раскопки.

Артур так и подпрыгнул, задрал голову, лег затылком Имсу на плечо и тот сразу поцеловал Артура в подбородок.  

 ***

 - Не могу уснуть, - тихо сказал Имс, поглаживая Артура по спине.

Тот вскинул голову, посмотрел совершенно черными в ночи глазами в лицо Имса.

\- Боюсь, что проснусь, а тебя нет, - сказал тот, - или проснусь, а ты сбежал.

Они лежали вповалку, переплетясь ногами, на стеганых покрывалах. Имсу, наверное, было жарко, но он молчал, а Артур не хотел сползать с него, очень уж уютно устроился подбородком на Имсовой мохнатой широченной груди.

\- И что ты будешь делать, если я сбегу? – спросил Артур, улыбнувшись.

\- Пойду по следу, - глухо сказал Имс, - пока не загоню в угол… а ты собрался утром сбегать, а, Артур?

Впился пальцами под ребра, Артур охнул.

\- Нет, - ответил, лениво отбиваясь. – Я собрался спать до обеда, пользуясь твоими привилегиями. Потом попрошу себе чай, покурю твой кальян, поймаю тебя и попробую трахнуть.

\- Попробуешь? – хмыкнул Имс.

\- А вот послезавтра я улечу в Нью-Йорк, мне нужно решить пару дел. Но я вернусь, Имс.

Имс напрягся, перестал поглаживать Артура.

\- Слушай, - сказал неуверенно, - я знаю, что могу быть мудаком, и меня мотает по всему свету но, блядь, детка, я буду тебе хорошим… э-э-э… хорошим…

\- Блин, Имс! - засмеялся Артур, потрепал Имса за густой мех на груди. – Ты меня чуть не сожрал, принудительно пристрастил к содомии, еще и обрюхатил. Хорошим он будет. Успокойся, я точно вернусь. Отвезешь меня в Шотландию.

\- Куда скажешь, - ответил Имс и немного успокоился. – Куда захочешь, туда и отвезу.

 

Артур все не мог уснуть, вертелся, тыкался лицом Имсу в подмышку, не верил своему счастью.

\- Чего ты маешься? – не выдержал Имс, которого каждый раз выдергивали из дремоты. – Тебе еще раз выебать что ли?

\- Можно, - согласился Артур, в жизни бы не сказал ничего подобного, если бы не темнота и не сквознячок, который вроде как уносил слова.

\- Ох, черт, - застонал Имс. – Может с утра? Хочешь, я разбужу тебя пораньше?

\- Попробуй только, - буркнул Артур, - увидишь, на что я способен.

\- Я и так знаю, - тихо заржал Имс, - я все помню, ты и так способен, и сяк способен.

Артур больно ущипнул его за бедро, выкручивая кожу. Имс подавился гоготом, выматерился.

\- Да я же шучу, детка, - сказал недовольно. – Ну чего ты?

Артур молчал, сопел Имсу в сосок, тычась кончиком носа.

\- Имс?

Тот тяжело вздохнул, повернулся на бок, придерживая Артура, притиснул его к себе одной рукой, а другой зажал рот.

\- Во! Так хорошо.

Артур хрюкнул, поцеловал шершавые пальцы и легко отвел ладонь Имса в сторону.

\- Как ты назвал пацана?

\- Не обижайся, золотце, - сонно пробормотал Имс, - но не иудейским именем, переживи это. И обрезать я его тоже не дам, хоть он по маме-то…

Артур хлопнул его по боку, Имс послушно заткнулся.

\- Надеюсь, ты не назвал его Сломанной Стрелой или Быстрым Снегом? – спросил он, полный подозрений.

Имс затрясся от беззвучного смеха, ткнулся лицом Артуру в затылок, принялся целовать влажные пряди, и от этого по Артуру замаршировали мурашки.

\- Имс? Как ты его назвал?

\- Максом, - пробурчал Имс.

Артур приоткрыл рот от удивления.

\- Хотя я никогда не любил Мела Гибсона, - доверился ему Имс, - терпеть даже не мог, но такое дело…

\- На кого он похож? – жадно спросил Артур, с него слетел даже намек на сон.

\- Гибсон-то? – фыркнул Имс. - На голубоглазую обезьяну.

\- Имс, блин! – взвыл Артур, повернулся к Имсу лицом. – Ребенок… мальчик на кого похож?

\- На меня, - улыбнулся Имс, - на тебя. На мою маму. На твою тоже, наверное. А на кого ему быть похожим?

\- На Мела Гибсона, - фыркнул Артур.

\- Боже упаси, - Имс просунул под Артура руку, подтянул его к себе. – Ты спать не собираешься, я так понял?

\- Теперь я не могу уснуть, - сознался Артур. – Я чуть не рехнулся, пока тебя искал. И, знаешь, пока вот не нашел, я даже не задавался вопросом, зачем мне это. Я просто не мог больше – и все.

\- И все, - согласился Имс. – Артур, я все-таки тебя трахну, ладно?

Артур вместо ответа сполз на циновки и стал на четвереньки. Имс громко вздохнул, но тут же сориентировался, схватил Артура за бедра и притянул к себе. Тот прогнулся и даже вскрикнул от прострелившего его от затылка до копчика спазма удовольствия. Обернулся, посмотрел на Имса томными, расширенными глазами.

\- Ой, не надо, - увидев, что Имс растирает в пальцах масло из флакончика. – Оно жжет.

\- В этом и секрет, - улыбнулся Имс, втолкнул пальцы в Артура, - детка, только ты теперь не ори, а то весь лагерь поднимешь на уши.

Он помолчал, смазал себе головку и вдруг дополнил:

 - А хочешь – ори, пошли они все нахуй.

 

Артур охнул, закусил кулак, когда Имс медленно, с оттяжкой задвигался в нем.

\- Тут народ, ох, ко всему привычный.

\- Да-а-а? – проскулил Артур, раздвинул колени шире и Имс без напоминания подхватил его под живот. - А что, к тебе регулярно… а-а-а… приезжают молодые парни?

\- Ого! – охнул Имс, - да я никак слышу ревность, а, Артур?

\- Вот еще, - осклабился тот.

\- Давай, скажи мне. - Имс подхватил Артура за бока и вдруг задвигался быстро, надрывая себе поясницу, таская Артура по всему коврику. Артур проскулил, прогнулся в посе, и Имс положил туда ладонь, растопырил пальцы, чтобы захватывать больше потной, горячей кожи.

\- Скажи, Артур.

\- Да-а-а! – Артур захрипел, голова у него начала болтаться, Имс снизил темп.  

\- Хорошо тебе?

\- Ты издеваешься что ли? – взвыл Артур.

\- Немного, - осклабился Имс, - поумоляй меня?

\- Иди. Ты. В задницу!

Имс натянул его по самые яйца, лег Артуру на спину и прошептал вкрадчиво:

\- Дальше некуда, золотце.

Артур обернулся, чуть не сворачивая себе шею, а Имс поймал его на обороте, чмокнул в угол рта. Двигался медленно-медленно, не вынимал, толкался чуточку, только чтобы Артур ощущал, как крепко его держат и как глубоко насадили.

\- Попроси, - шепнул Имс.

\- Аы-ы-ы, - провыл Артур, - Имс, жжет!

\- Ну, так попроси, - осклабился тот, - я что-нибудь сделаю.

\- Имс, блядь, - зашипел Артур, извиваясь. – Давай уже, мать твою. Сделай.

\- Волшебное слово?

Артур захныкал, колени у него совсем расползлись, и он бухнулся на коврик, ткнулся лицом в подушку. Имс сам устал его дразнить, приподнял бедра и принялся быстро ебать Артура, без жалости и снисхождения. Сам ведь напросился, крутил тут задницей, руками лез. Вот пусть принимает, пусть хлюпает себе в подушку, Имс зажал его, не давая дрочить, надавил на шею, показывая, что все видит и пусть Артур только попробует. Артур даже слезами залился от остроты чувств, дышать в подушку было тяжело, перед глазами звезды мерцали, а Имс неутомимо долбил его, как будто сваи заколачивал. Звезды стали ярче, кололи виски, сталкивались внутри головы Артура, разбивались и осыпались, как стеклянные елочные игрушки. Одна раскололась прямо перед глазами, Артур ахнул и задохнулся, слышал краем уха, как рычит Имс, чувствовал, как Имс тяжело свалился ему на спину и вдавил в песок – и не мог даже рукой пошевелить. Имс был как сеть, в которой Артур насмерть запутался. И Артур был как сеть, в которой запутался Имс. Они запутались друг в друге.

Вот теперь он засыпал: мокрый, липкий, придавленный Имсом, с горящей задницей и влажными ногами.

\- Я боялся, что тебя не найду, а ты меня не найдешь, - пробормотал ему Имс на самое ухо. Кажется, Имса тоже сильно шарахнуло оргазмом.

\- Я снова хотел глубоко заснуть, чтобы начать все сначала, - бормотал тот.

Артур уже почти спал, уже сопел ровно, едва слышал. Имс притянул его к себе плотно-плотно.

\- Теперь точно все начнется, - пообещал себе Имс, умостился щекой между Артуровых лопаток и мгновенно уснул.

Артур улыбался. 


End file.
